Te Miro
by Azaak Du Arconte Aensland
Summary: La vida de Mayrleen Abernathy una chica de 17 años ex-habitante del distrito 12 cambia radicalmente desde que llega al distrito 13, en el cual tras 11 con la ausencia de su padre empieza a vivir de nuevo apartir de que su padre: Haytmich Abernathy llega al distrito 13 lo que cambia radicalmente su estilo de vida en el distrito 13.
1. Capitulo I

La casa arde en llamas, los ataques del capitolio han alcanzado al distrito 12, mi mamá esta muerta, ¿y mi padre? ¿Dónde esta? Lo busco desesperada por todos lados sentada en la cama con ese incomodo pero tibio camisón de franela rosa que mi madre me habia hecho, grito su nombre "¡PAPÁ!" grito desesperada buscándolo por todos lados, no veo mas que llamas y humo; de pronto una voz, la voz de un hombre me hace despertar, esa maldita pesadilla de nuevo, de nuevo el recuerdo de mi casa ardiendo en llamas, de nuevo el recuerdo de buscar a mi padre a gritos pero el no esta… no esta desde hace ya casi 10 años, no se como esta, solo logro verlo un par de minutos al año en la tele en las cosechas de cada año, a ratos en las entrevistas, en la llegada al capitolio o alguna de esas tomas que hacen de los mentores de cada distrito, se ve guapo tal cual lo recuerdo, ya tiene varias arrugas en ese rostro tan lindo, me hace recordar lo mucho que amaba besar esas mejillas o el calor de esos labios en mi frente o cualquier lugar de mi rostro que sus labios decidieran posarse, lo extrañaba tanto, demasiado a decir verdad, a pesar de que cada año que lo veo un poco des aliñado y borracho no me importa, para la llegada al capitolio ya se ve tan guapo como lo recuerdo, asi sobrio y guapo. La voz de Boggs interrumpió gracias a dios esa maldita pesadilla, de nuevo su voz sacándome de ese maldito hoyo en el que mis recuerdos me llevan.

-Mayrleen, tranquila, respira todo está bien –me abraza fuerte y me habla con esa dulce voz que nunca escucho mas que en el por que solo el sabe que eso me tranquiliza, por que el sabe lo que esos gritos significan, lo que esa maldita pesadilla me provoca. Me abrazo a el como si fuera el ultimo barco en la bahía y respiro agitada aun con lagrimas en los ojos, de pronto el se pone frente a mi y me seca las lagrimas –he pensado seriamente en pedir cambio de compartimiento ¿sabes?-dice riendo lo cual hace que ria un poco con el aun llorando-no has pensado que tienes que hablar de esto con los médicos, ellos podrían ayudarte Mayrleen

-muevo la cabeza negando – No. esto es mio no le dire a nadie que vivo con la eterna angustia de como carajo fue que llegue aquí y la ultima vez que vi a mi papá, si acaso tu lo sabes Boggs, es por que confio plenamente en ti, y si otra persona lo sabia era mi tia y ahora esta muerta –digo secándome las lagrimas incorporándome por completo -¿Qué hora es?-pregunto ya tranquila y serena

-Las 6:30, creo que tendrías que de verdad inyectarte morpholing, o pedir algún medicamento para dormir – me mira algo angustiado

-si lo he pensado pero no creo que sea lo correcto, a parte para cuando mi papá venga quiero que me vea sin necesidad de una droga –dije para sentarme en la orilla de la cama junto a Boggs- en todo caso quiero que me vea bonita y sana, el morpholing te deja realmente feo, y quiero que el me vea linda –dije tratando de no oírme muy tonta con esos sueños de que algún dia mi padre llegara a por mi y me dijera que por fin podíamos estar juntos de nuevo.

-Mayrleen –me toma de la barbilla y alza mi rostro con 2 de sus dedos tibios- tu eres bonita, seguro que cuando te vea se quedara impresionado por lo bonita que te pusiste –me sonrie amable y tiernamente, el en ese lugar era mi única familia, y yo la de el, eramos lo único que teníamos en el lúgubre y frio distrito 13 –por cierto la presidenta Coin quiere verte

-resople pesadamente, siempre que me quería ver era para algo nada agradable o sin sentido o cosas que tenían que ver con mi vida personal- ¿ahora que quiere? ¿Hablar de Corolanius?¿de mi madre? –resople de nuevo molesta-

-No se, pero me dijo ayer en la noche que quería hablar hoy contigo a primera hora, y aprovechando que te despertaste temprano decidi avisarte para que te alistes y vayas a verla

-Resople molesta para asentir con un movimiento de cabeza y levantarme de la cama para dirigirme a la ducha. No era extraño que fuera de las primeras en levantarse en el distrito 13 todos trataban de dormir lo mas que pudieran, pero yo mientras menos durmiera mejor, cada que dormia algún recuerdo en forma de pesadilla me atacaban sin piedad, la cara de mi madre sin vida, la ultima vez que mire a los grises ojos de veta de mi padre, mi casa ardiendo en llamas, el recuerdo del distrito 12 ardiendo en llamas y yo viéndolo desde lejos.

Me meti a la ducha con agua helada, era lo único que lograba ocupar mi mente en cualquier otra cosa que no fueran todos esos recuerdos que en vez de hacerme bien me mataban cada vez mas. Abri la ducha y al sentir el agua helada cayendo por mi espalda solte un ligero gritito, eran las 6:30 asi que tenia tiempo de tardarme lo que quisiera. En algún momento de la ducha se que coloque mi cabeza en la pared de la ducha dejando que el agua helada cayera por mi espalda, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que la ducha de agua helada no cumplia la función de alejar todos esos recuerdos por que sin darme cuenta si quiera solte un par de lagrimas. Estos últimos días habia extrañado a mi padre mucho mas de lo normal, lo cual en vez de lograr hacerme sentir algo bueno me hacían sentir mas incompleta de lo que en si me sentía desde que mi tia habia muerto y me habia dejado sola en el distrito 13.

"Hace poco fueron las cosechas y otro tanto empezaron los juegos" quise creer que volver a ver que era seleccionado para participar en el 3 quarter quell me habia movido algo dentro de mi, por suerte lo veria un poco mas seguido, ya que el rubio amado de Katniss (a la cual no soportaba ni ver en la tele y que a mi desgracia me la habia tenido que tragar por bastante tiempo desde que gano lo cual de cierta manera me agradaba pues también me daba un poco mas la oportunidad de ver esporádicamente a mi padre como su mentor) se habia ofrecido para salvar a mi padre y entrar de nuevo a la arena con Katniss… la chica en llamas… mas bien la chica tonta que no aprecia lo que tiene ni lo que tuvo, no me caia bien, su cara me ponía de malas, su voz me hartaba. He de admitir que aunque Peeta era de mi agrado, a ratos se me hacia muy tonto y me artaba asi que verlos era casi una tortura que acababa valiendo la pena por ver por lo menos un par de segundos a mi papá. Era raro que a el le hicieran alguna toma, pero al fin de todo el era su mentor, al que le debían patrocinadores y si, la vida también, y gracias a eso mi papá salía aunque fuera una pequeña toma, pero podía verlo. En la cosecha lo vi, se veía guapo, tan guapo como siempre y se veía sano, era la primer cosecha en la que lo veía sobrio, y que guapo se veía, no lo vi por mucho pero ese par de segundos me hicieron sonreir de verdad.

"¿Qué diablos quiere ahora?" me pregunte cerrando la llave de la ducha helada para envolverme en una toalla blanca tras 15 minutos de ducha helada que de nada habían servido mas que para el aseo personal. Cuando sali Boggs ya no estaba, sabia que en cualquier momento empezarían a sonar las alarmas de despertador, y para esa hora mi horario del dia seria tatuado, no estaba de humor para ser cronogramada el dia de hoy, asi que tranquilamente abri mi cajón donde guardaba mis pertenencias personales, que en si eran pocas pero muy valiosas, como la foto de mis padres, el relicario de mi tia que contenía la foto de mi madre y mi abuela y algunas cartas que me habia logrado enviar mi padre desde casa, las revise todas de nuevo añorando volver a casa, añorando ver a mi padre y abrazarlo de nuevo, las guarde de nuevo y saque el uniforme del distrito un poco modificado para que me gustara, me calce las botas negras que hiban con el uniforme que me correspondía como parte de la milicia y me pare frente al espejo viéndome ahí, con el cabello castaño y un poco rizado como el de mi padre cayendo por mis hombros y llegando un poco mas debajo de mi busto, esos ojos grises pero no ojos de veta si no ojos de capitolio como los de mi madre, piel blanca y suave como la de mi madre, y esos labios rojos y carnosos… como los de el… me recogi el cabello en una media coleta con la frente limpia acomodando un poco los rizos de mi cabello.

De pronto oi esa maldita alarma que tan de mal humor me ponía y como ya era mi costumbre para no ser tatuada, me saltaba esa parte y me dirigía inmediatamente a la puerta del comedor a esperar a Boggs. Cuando lo vi llegar, le sonreí divertida y el a mi, y me dijo:

-Te saltaste el cronograma de hoy ¿Verdad? –me miro divertido-

-Si –sonreí divertida-¿cres que emprendan la incesante búsqueda de mi para decirme que tengo que hacer hoy aunque no quiera? –le pregunte a risas mientras caminábamos hacia la fila para la comida

-No se, yo espero que no por que en todo caso tardaran mas en encontratarte que en darte tu horario –reimos divertidos llegando a la fila

-Espera Mayr, tu ya tendrías que estar con la presidenta –dijo tranquilo y deteniéndome en la fila-

-resople molesta y haciendo una especie de bufido hechando la cabeza hacia tras con cara de desagrado- ¿de verdad tengo que ir?- pregunte molesta

-Si, tienes que ir, deber ser algo importante para que quiera verte

-O tal vez no, siempre dice algo estúpido y sin sentido que normalmente me hace enojar –dije bufando-

-Mayrleen, tienes que ir, normalmente cuando te cita a ti sola es por alguna información de tu padre

-me mordí el labio nerviosa- tienes razón… pero ash no me gusta ir sola, ¿vas conmigo? -lo mire alegre

-No, te llamo a ti, tienes que ir sola, si voy de todos modos sabes que no entrare –me dijo mirándome y jugando con uno de mis rizos- anda ve, seguro es una buena noticia

Resople sin decir nada mas e ir a buscar a la presidenta, estaba algo nerviosa, por que al fin de todo yo sabia que Boggs tenia mucha razón, las pocas veces que me citaba a solas a primera hora es por que tenia noticias de mi padre, tal vez importantes, tal vez solo un rumor de cómo estaba, pero por lo menos me hacia el dia, el ultimo informe que tuve de el, fue que estaba en el grupo de rebeldes que planeaban la segunda rebelión contra el capitolio a la que sin dudarlo ni un segundo me alie, y por la primera expresión que hizo Alma le impresiono que yo me enlistara y no entendía bien por que, si mas haya de ser de su familia era el maldito bastardo por el que me habia quedado sin madre, alejado de mi padre y con mi tia en un exilio en el 13, asi que esto también era saldar una cuenta mas personal que por PANEM en si.

Llegue a la oficina y ahí estaban sus guardias ahí custodiando la puerta

-La presidenta Coin pidió verme –me cuadre frente a ese par que me veian como bicho raro por las notorias modificaciones que le hice a mi uniforme para interrumpirles la mirada les dije en un tono bastante alto – ¡avísenle!

Casi les grite, por un momento me sentí mal por hablarles de esa manera, pero si algo que me molestaba y mucho es que me vieran como si fuera una cosa extraña. Salieron de la oficina y me dieron paso, cuando entre ahí estaba ella, dando la espalda a la puerta mirando al televisor con 2 raciones de comida, una que estaba frente a ella y otra que estaba en el otro lado de la mesa.

-Buenos Dias presidenta ¿me mando a llamar? –pregunte sin salirme mucho de mi lugar como militante del distrito 13

-Asi es Mayrleen ¿ya desayunaste? –pregunto sin inmutarse de su silla-

-No, usted pidió mi presencia a que a primera hora y aquí estoy

-Entonces acompáñame a desayunar –señalo con su mano la otra porción de comida

-Gracias –dije algo extrañada y es que la verdad de todas las veces que me habia solicitado a esa hora jamas me habia invitado a desayunar. Me acerque al plato de comida y me sente

-Mayrleen Abernathy Snow, sobrina de Marlen Snow, hija de Amayrin Snow y Haytmich Abernathy ganador del segundo quarter quell destapando al capitolio, nieta de Corolanius Snow, ex habitante del distrito 12, actual habitante del distrito 13 al que se le ha unido a su milicia, modificado el uniforme y varias veces reportada conmigo por no reportarse para que se le ponga el cronograma del dia, todo un estuche de monerías Iris –dice sin inmutarse ni un poco para comer un pedazo de papaya

-la miro extrañada- esa soy yo presidenta, pero ¿cual ese el punto de esto?

-Necesito que veas esto –toma el control y prende la pantalla que esta frente a nosotras y de pronto, la escena de Katniss en la nueva arena, la chica del 7 abriendole el brazo y un aerodeslizador volando sobre ellos, el aerodeslizador saca a Katniss, al amigo de mi padre Finnick, al del distrito 3 y no veo a nadie mas y de pronto el sello del capitolio en la pantalla

-Y ¿esto que significa? –pregunto confundida picando un pedazo de papaya para llevármelo a la boca

-Uno de los tripulantes del aerodeslizador es Haytmich Abernathy, el aerodeslizador se dirige al distrito 13.


	2. Capitulo II

Eran las 10 de la mañana, si el horario era cumplido como Coin lo había planeado, el aerodeslizador que venía del capitolio con algunos de los participantes rescatados de los 75 juegos del hambre y habitantes aliados a la rebelión que estaba pronta a levantarse, entre ellos mi padre: Haytmich Abernathy, llegaría a las 12 del medio día.

No se que paso durante 3 horas desde que recibi la noticia de que mi padre por fin estaría conmigo, tras reaccionar 3 horas después de la noticia de que mi padre estaría conmigo, corri directo al centro de entrenamiento para nuevos enlistados en la milicia rebelde del distrito 13, y si aunque el titulo no le gustara a Coin nosotros seguíamos siendo rebeldes desde que supuestamente el capitolio acabo con el distrito 13.

Corri mas rápido que de costumbre, tenia la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas y mi cerebro, al llegar note que se preparaban médicos, soldados, tenientes y mas, entonces ahí me di cuenta de lo que no me había enterado por no aceptar el cronograma de hoy, entre buscando a un chico alto, delgado, de cabello castaño oscuro bien corto pegado a su cráneo, ojos grandes color miel y de finas facciones; Valit, mi mejor amigo y parte de la efímera y casi invisible familia que tenia ahí, lo tome de la mano y sin decir nada tome mire su brazo, y si ahí estaba, en el cronograma de hoy estaba ese apartado de recibimiento a los heridos y fugitivos del capitolio.

Maldita sea –musite hacia Valit-

¿Qué pasa? ¿No sabías que hoy llegaban? –pregunta divertido y con cierto tono de sarcasmo en su voz- o si, probablemente es porque no fuiste por tu cronograma, si tal vez sea por eso –ríe divertido sin quitar los ojos de una de las armas que limpia y prepara para la llegada de los nuevos habitantes, ríe de nuevo y clava esos ojos cafés oscuros en los míos- y te aseguro que tampoco sabias que hace un par de días llegaron varios habitantes del distrito 12, entre ellos la familia y amigo intimo de tu ídola Katniss Everdeen –dice riendo un poco más alto y mirándome divertido y socarronamente

¡Muérete Valit! –digo riendo para darle un empujón a su brazo con mi mano izquierda- dios, tanto tiempo pase entrenando que no me entere de esa parte, tal vez porque no me acerque mucho al comedor, ni nada por el estilo

Una pregunta Mayr ¿comiste esos días? –pregunta con una divertida expresión en su rostro-

Si tranquilo, si comí, Boggs me llevo la comida –y de pronto lo mire extrañada- ¿y tu porque no me avisaste?

Porque no te veía, tu entrenamiento como teniente, yo como soldado, vamos no era fácil verte, aparte sabiendo que Katniss es tu ídola –dice y me mira divertido- creí que lo sabías, aparte fue todo un acontecimiento su llegada

Como si me importara quien entra o no, la única persona que me importa que entre, entrara en más o menos 2 horas o menos

Entonces ¿si viene en el aerodeslizador del capitolio? –pregunta sin mirarme, concentrado en otra arma que toma y empieza a limpiar-

Si, ¿vas a estar ahí conmigo? –pregunto mordiéndome el labio y poniendo mi mano sobre una de las suyas-

-resopla y mi mira-Tengo 2 razones para estar ahí, 1 soy parte de la milicia por tanto tengo que estar ahí, 2 tengo que verte gritar cuando tu padre baje del aerodeslizador, corras hacia el y grites como enferma mental –pasea uno de sus fríos dedos por mi mentón –aparte te prometí que estaría ahí cuando tu padre llegara por ti

-sonrió agradecida y ampliamente- Gracias

De pronto una voz gruesa interrumpe nuestra platica, seguro es uno de los altos con los que no me llevo bien, ya que pensándolo bien, con el único alto mando con el que tengo una amistad es con Boggs, a partir de ahí, con todos tengo un trato muy hostil

Teniente Abernathy, no se reporto esta mañana –resoplo y volteo no como militar, si no también como ciudadana y ahí estaba ese feo rostro, de toscas facciones, cabello rubio y ojos verdes

Así es Coronel Holmes, no me he reportado y no pretendo hacerlo el día de hoy, pues como sabrá hoy llegan los refugiados y fugitivos del capitolio, y entre ellos llega el mentor del distrito 12: Haytmich Abernathy, que a su vez es mi padre al cual pretendo recibir como la chica de 17 años que soy y que lleva casi 11 años esperando a este reencuentro con mi padre, así que no pretendo presentarme hoy, no como la Teniente, si no como ciudadano, así que por favor no me moleste ¿quiere? –dije fría y socarronamente-

No me falte al respeto –grita para después ser interrumpido por mi grito-

¡Yo no le falto al respeto coronel, es usted quien me lo falta a mí con su estúpida falta de sentido común al creer que voy a estar aquí solo porque usted lo dice, y que sacrificare el reencuentro con mi padre solo porque usted necesita a más gente que reciban a "la chica en llamas"-dije burlándome comillando mi frase con mis dedos- y repito no me moleste por que no pretendo presentarme hoy!

¡Por disposición de su horario usted hoy tiene que estar con nosotros para recibir a todos los refugiados y fugitivos- grita de nuevo con gruesa voz, lo cual me puso un poco neurótica y me hizo gritar de la misma manera-

¡yo no soy una maquina mas de este lugar y yo no sigo ningún horario! –levante mi ante brazo para mostrarle la limpieza y falta de horario en este, y justo en ese momento me di cuenta que todos en el lugar habían guardado silencio y nos miraban solo a el y a mi, de pronto la voz de Boggs interrumpió la encarnizada batalla de palabras que habíamos emprendido el coronel y yo-

Hey ¿Qué les pasa a los 2? ¿acaso están locos? –pregunta un poco alterado-

General, la Teniente Abernathy no se reporto hoy, y hoy …

-interrume Boggs-Hoy llegan los fugitivos y refugiados que vienen del capitolio, entre ellos el mentor del distrito 12: Haytmich Abernathy, padre de la teniente Abernathy, y si no se reporto fue porque la presidenta Coin la mando a llamar a primera hora y yo le di la autorización para no reportarse hoy y poder recibir a su padre como se merece un reencuentro después de 11 años, Coronel Holmes, así que le pido a los 2 –enfatizo levantando la voz un poco- que se calmen, tú y tu–me señala y a mí y a Valit- necesito que vayan a entregarle esto a los médicos –me entrega un folder negro con rojo que en la pestaña decía Katniss Everdeen y otro folder color azul turquesa en el que en la pestaña decía Finnick Odair, otro azul un poco más claro que apenas alcance a ver en la pestaña el nombre Beete, no pude ver los apellidos, mientras que Valit le entrega otro color negro del que no pude ver mucho- tu papá llega en 2 horas, trata de tranquilizarte Mayrleen –me dijo para después dirigirse al Coronel Holmes- y usted siga con su trabajo ya que vienen 3 recién salidos de la arena de los juegos, 2 de ellos heridos de gravedad, y 2 de ellos desorientados mentalmente

-interrumpie el Coronel tan confundido como yo- Pero general, dijo que venían 3 y usted menciona 4

Everdeen y Odair vienen con la misma desorientación mental, a su vez Everdeen y Beete vienen heridos de gravedad –de nuevo nos señalo a mí y a Valit- vayan a entregar eso y díganles lo que acaban de oir –de pronto Boggs se acerco a Valit y le susurro algo al oído que no pude entender- en el hospital encontraran a la madre y hermana de Everdeen, si pueden avísenle que llegaran a las 12 según lo planeado

Asentí con un movimiento de cabeza, para después mirar a Holmes y sonreírle triunfante, tomando la mano de Valit para salir lo más pronto posible y poder mirar el expediente de Finnick, lo conocía y lo consideraba como un tío para mi, y el hecho de que estuviera como desorientado mentalmente me preocupaba y mucho, avanzamos bastante antes de que tomara el expediente de lo que yo nombraba mi tío, le di el expediente de Katniss a Valit y abri el de Fin

Si Coin te pilla te meterás en problemas –dijo sin despegar la mirada del frente-

No tiene por qué pillarme ni cerca estamos así que tranquilo, al fin de todo al ser teniente tengo el derecho de revisar los expedientes de los que pueden ser algunos de mis soldados –digo leyendo el expediente- sálvame de chocar con algo por favor –le digo seria-

Finnick Odair, 34 años, distrito 4, desorientado mentalmente, no decía mucho, en si solo sus datos personales, y un par de datos curiosos, como que su pareja era Anne Cresta, la ganadora de otros juegos pero que había quedado de verdad muy mal mentalmente, tras ver como su compañero de distrito era decapitado, o eso me había contado mi tía en algunas de esas tardes en las que ninguna de las 2 se ponía el horario, en todo caso de ella había aprendido esa manía de no ponerme el horario y pasarla platicando hasta que falleció de un paro cardiaco cuando yo tenía 12, así que si alguien tenía la culpa de un poco o un mucho de mi rebeldía era mi tía, justo ahora la extrañaba tanto; cuando ella murió me quede a manos de Boggs, su mejor amigo, confidente y hombre al que le encargaría la vida de la única familia verdadera que le quedaba: yo. Estas últimas horas me habían puesto un poco melancólica en lo que ella concierne, el hecho de volver a ver a mi padre, de nuevo tener parte de mi familia, pero igual sentirme incompleta porque mi tía ya no estaba conmigo para disfrutar juntas el volver a ver a mi papá al que tantas ganas tenia de ver.

Llegamos al servicio médico donde al entrar, lo primero que vi fue a la pequeña niña rubia que había visto en las cosechas de hace un año, y últimamente en algunas entrevistas que le hacían a la familia de Katniss, sabía que se llamaba Primrose, pero al parecer de cariño le decían Prim, era muy linda a decir verdad su cara me causo cierta ternura a la que no le pude negar una sonrisa, a lado de ella una mujer guapa rubia igual que la pequeña, a decir verdad la pequeña era mucho muy parecida a la mujer que estaba ahí, de pronto un hombre alto de verdes ojos, un cabello corto peinado de lado y vestido como uno de los médicos del distrito, de hecho lo conocía muy bien ya que pase un buen rato en el hospital después de una pequeña luxación en el tobillo, eso y que también era un buen amigo de mi tía, por lo que al entrar me reconoció de inmediato saludándome con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

Mayrleen que te trae por aquí, aparte de presumirme que tu padre llega hoy –pregunta sonriente-

Diablos ya no le puedo presumir nada porque ya sabe, Boggs me mando con esto para usted –le extiendo los 3 expedientes- Katniss Everdeen, Finnick Odair, y Beete –toma los expedientes y los revisa- 2 de ellos vienen gravemente heridos y 2 desorientados mentalmente –me mira extrañado

No entiendo, son 3, pero ¿2 vienen graves y 2 desorientados?

Si –le hago un ademan para que se acerque a mí y le susurro- Everdeen y Finick vienen desorientados, y a su vez Everdeen y Beete vienen graves –le susurro al oído pues no quiero que la pequeña que está cerca escuche que su hermana viene aparte de grave, loca

Oh ya entiendo –asiente con un movimiento de cabeza- ahora te toca decirles a su familia que la hija perdida y en riesgo viene en camino, de lo de la gravedad de su situación me encargo yo Mayr –me dice sonriéndome y señalando con la mirada a Prim y la señora Everdeen, y yo asiento con un movimiento de cabeza-

Por cierto Doctor yo también le traigo algo que le manda Boggs, pero me gustaría que fuera más en privado –le dice Valit con esa voz típica de cuando habla algo muy serio y grave con alguien pero entiendo la indirecta y me alejo con Prim y la señora Everdeen

Trago saliva y no sé cómo acercarme a Prim y su madre, jamás he sido una persona muy sociable, desde que mi tía vivía me costaba mucho trabajo relacionarme con otros niños, si acaso Valit fue la extraña excepción a la que le hable y nos acabamos haciendo buenos amigos, solo porque si, las vi tan ocupadas que creí que era un buen pretexto para no acercarme y que después el doctor se encargara de todo el trabajo, pero justo en ese momento en el que casi me arrepentía y le dejaba el trabajo al médico, la pequeña volteo y me sonrió tan amablemente que creí que las cosas serian un poco más sencillas, a lo que con una sonrisa igualmente amable y me acerque de a poco a ella con la cara más amigable que podía tener

Hola –dije sonriente a la chica- Buenos días …¿Señora Everdeen?- pregunte lo más formal pero amable que pude a la mujer rubia que estaba con Prim

Si, buenos días –respondió la mujer con dulce voz

Mucho gusto, yo soy la teniente Mayrleen Abernathy –le extendi la mano-

Mayrleen, la hija de Haytmich, todos sabíamos en el distrito 12 que habías muerto cuando se incendio tu casa –me tomo de la mano y me observo detenidamente- te pareces mucho a tu madre -sonrió amablemente, su comentario me saco un poco de tono, pero no distraje mucho el tema que iba a tratar con la señora Everdeen y la pequeña Prim

Muchas gracias Señora –agradecí con un ademan inclinando la cabeza mientras la pequeña de la que realmente no recordaba nada, pero al parecer ella a mi si

Tu eres la única niña que se perdió en el bombardeo, o eso me conto mi mamá –me miro intrigada

Si, creo que esa soy yo, y juro por todas las veces que te he visto que tu eres Prim –le conteste sonriendo

Si soy yo –respondo sonriente

Bueno, pues la presidenta Coin en persona le entrego cierta información al general Boggs y el general personalmente me pidió que les entregara yo una información acerca de Katniss –dije un tanto seria pero amable, vamos si yo estaba emocionada por a ver a mi padre del que según yo sabía estaba sano, no creo que ellas no estuvieran angustiadas por lo último que vieron en la arena, así que trataba de sonar lo más amable posible

¿Qué pasa con Katniss? ¿Está bien? –pregunto la pequeña con un tono bien marcado de angustia y desesperación

Tranquila, estará bien seguramente, lo único que quiero comunicarles es que ella junto con mi padre y otros más se dirigen hacia acá, y si el horario es cumplido como se debe, ellos llegarían aquí al distrito a las 12 del medio día, arribarían en el hangar de aterrizaje con un máximo retraso de 30 minutos –miro como ambas sonríen ampliamente, al parecer a ellas les emociona la llegada de la "chica hundida en estupides inmensa" que para ellas si era importante

Muchas gracias Mayrleen –dice alegre y un tanto aliviada la Señora Everdeen

De nada fue un placer –les digo y de pronto Valit pone su mano sobre mi hombro y con la mirada me indica que es hora de irnos.

Me levanto de mi lugar dándole la mano ambas aun sonriendo, para darles la espalda a ellas y caminar junto a Valit a la salida del lugar.

Son las 10:30 de la mañana aun, Valit tiene que estar ayudando en los preparativos para el recibimiento de todos, y yo no tengo nada mas que hacer que esperar a que mi padre baje de ese aerodeslizador, me dirigo a mi compartimiento en el que al llegar me siento con las rodillas al pecho en la cama. Un millón de preguntas me atacan sin piedad algúna, pero no todas son preguntas si no tambien recuerdos, y todos están con el y mi madre; como desearia que mi madre siguiera viva, que al igual que a mi padre estuviera a un par de horas de verlos, pero no, ella esta muerta y es gracias a su padre que la exilio solo por no pensar lo mismo que el, por no estar de acuerdo con el, con su forma de gobernar Panem, con los juegos del hambre, ni con la decisión de exiliar a su hermana mayor, solo por no tener ese poco corazón que se carga su padre, y su padre siempre será pues desde que la perdi a ella con un hermano de 3 meses en su vientre, a mi tia de no mas de 36 años encerrada aquí, desde ese entonces el es su padre, por que conmigo solo comparte la forma de los labios. Tal vez uno de los recuerdos que mas me pesan sentir es el rostro de mi padre la ultima vez que lo vi, ese rostro lleno de dolor y angustia por no saber a donde iria a parar yo, esa sensación de que algo me faltaba desde que llegue aquí, pero también habia un monton de recuerdos muy lindos rondando mi cabeza tal vez el mas bonito es el de el jugando conmigo en su habitación de aquella lujosa casa de la villa de los vencedores del distrito 12, mi mamá interrumpiéndonos para avisarnos que la cena estaba lista, el llevándome en su espalda hasta el comedor, sentarme en mi lugar y comer los 3 juntos como lo que eramos; una familia que destruyo el capitolio y su dirigente.

"¿Qué pensara de mi? ¿Me vera bonita? ¿Me reconocerá?" , no podía dejar de pensar, por un momento considere la idea de otra ducha, pero esta vez de agua tibia para evitar un resfriado y lograr relajarme, abro mi cajón de donde saco todos mis tesoros y los pongo sobre mi mano abrazando con fuerza la foto de mis padres y sin darme cuenta estoy dejando escapar un par de lagrimas de nervios o tal vez de alegría, era algo inexplicable solo sabía que no dejaba de llorar, de pronto una mano grande, pero fina y un poco áspera me toma la manos, la mano es de quien se sienta frente a mí en la cama

Mayr –dice la voz de Valit tranquila, dulce y hasta armoniosa- son las 11:50 tu padre llega en 10 minutos –me dice y pega su cabeza con la mía y con sus manos sobre mis mejillas- ya es hora preciosa, por fin llego el dia –respondo el gesto poniendo mis manos sobre las mejillas suaves de Valit

Por fin llego el dia Val, ¿Cres que me reconozca? –digo llorando y mordiéndome el labio para preguntar extrañada- espera ¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí?

Claro que te reconocerá, es imposible no reconocerte –dice tranquilo y suelta un risita burlona –si no tienes horario, no tienes derecho a estar afuera, no estabas ayudando en los preparativos, por default tenias que estar aquí –dice y me da un beso en la frente y me hace verlo a los ojos con 2 de sus dedos- vamos, sécate esas lagrimas y levántate que tu padre llegara en un momento-entre los 2 secamos mis lagrimas y me sonríe para tomarme de las manos entre las suyas y sonreírme cálido- veas lo que veas, disfruta de que tu padre por fin ya está contigo ¿de acuerdo? –me dice mirándome de nuevo a los ojos

-asiento con un movimiento de cabeza- De acuerdo

Me siento en la cama y respiro hondo para después sonreír animada por la próxima llegada de mi padre, me levanto de un solo movimiento y conmigo se pone de pie Valit, me toma de la mano entrelazando nuestros dedos. Nos dirigimos casi corriendo al andén, al llegar veo ahí esperando a Prim y a la señora Everdeen algo angustiadas, abrazadas una con la otra. Me paró ahí esperando ver bajar el aerodeslizador que se ve cerca, siento como mis manos empiezan a sudar y aprieto un poco la mano de Valit, siento como él hace lo mismo y mi respiración se acelera a medida que el aerodeslizador esta cerca, me muerdo el labio y de mi otro lado siento otra mano grande, gruesa y un poco áspera, es la de Boggs entrelazando igualmente su dedos entre los míos y apretándome igualmente, mis latidos se aceleraban al 100 y mi respiración con ellos. Veo como el aerodeslizador por fin aterriza y con él los latidos de mi corazón se controlan un poco se abre la compuerta y siento como el agarre de ambos se extingue, pero mi emoción no, los primeros en salir son los médicos con la camilla de un chico delgado, parece ser Beete se acercan más médicos a él y Valit va con ellos, siguiente camilla la de Katniss que sale con varios médicos y un chico en especial que llama mi atención, alto fornido, de cabello corto y castaño oscuro, ojos cafés, no sé cómo me fije tanto en el, algo en el llamo mi atención, en cuanto baja la camilla de Katniss con el chico a su lado el cual tiene una mirada llena de angustia y dolor se acercan casi de inmediato su madre y su hermana como parte del cuerpo médico y Boggs, inmediatamente después de el sale mi tio Finnick con algunos médicos a sus lados, me mira de reojo y se acerca a mi sin decir nada, solo con una sonrisa picara pero alegre solo me abraza, me besa la mejilla y me dice al oído

Vaya que has crecido –me dice al oído con una voz divertida- no te recuerdo con estas formas –pone sus manos sobre mi cintura para separarse de mí y plantar sus hermosos y verdes ojos sobre los míos- tu padre esta tan emocionado por verte como tu –me sonríe y sigue su camino y con él se acercan un par de doctores mas

Veo como baja Plutarch Havensbee, y ya no hay nadie más en el andén más que yo, ahí parada y sola, me quiero acercar un poco pero mis piernas no me lo permiten, de pronto del aerodeslizador se asoma una sombra alta y delgada, alcanzo a ver un melena casi rubia, y ahí están esos ojos grises de veta que llevaba 11 años sin ver, ahí está de nuevo esa silueta que tanto había soñado con volver a ver, sale por completo a la luz y la luz ilumina su rostro, ese rostro ya un poco demacrado y arrugado por la edad, y ahí esta tan galante como siempre; mi padre. La adrenalina corre rápido por mis venas y llega hasta mis pies que por un momento pasmados se recuperan y me llevan corriendo hasta mi padre, no lo pienso ni 3 segundos cuando me doy cuenta que ya corro hacia él, corro emocionada, veo su rostro, que al igual que el mío se ilumina con una gran sonrisa que me regala y me hace gritar de la emoción, me extiende los brazos a los que me apresuro mas, mi padre da un par de pasos adelante o tal vez no, no lo noto solo sé que corro hacia él, hasta que por fin mi cuerpo se estrella contra el de él y mis brazos lo rodean fuerte como él a mí, su aroma por fin está de nuevo en mi nariz, sin darme cuenta ya estoy llorando de nuevo, pero esta vez ya no lloro sola, lloro en sus brazos recargada en su hombro, por un momento pierdo el piso y siento como me levanta del piso con esa fuerza que no sentía desde que había dejado mi vida en el distrito 12 hace ya casi 11 años, lloro con fuerza, pero no son esas amargas lagrimas de tristeza que últimamente me habían atacado, si no lagrimas de alegría, de esas que hacía mucho que no sentía, su cuerpo es tan cálido y fornido como lo recordaba, sus rizos siguen igual de hermosos, enredo ahí mis dedos nerviosos, me toma de la cintura y me separa un poco de él, ambos nos observamos con detenimiento parece que la edad y el alcohol han causado sus estragos en mi padre, aunque su sonrisa aun es tan blanca como la recordaba, hay algo perdido en su mirada que supongo es debido al exceso de alcohol que ha tenido desde que lo deje solo en el 12, pone sus manos en mi rostro, en mis mejillas, y me mira directo a los grises ojos que no dejan de llorar de alegría por volver a verlo y de pronto su voz aparece, esa misma voz tan dulce pero también algo gutural y arrastrando las palabras por los años de exceso de alcohol

Te ves hermosa –me dice y clava sus grises ojos de veta se clavan en los míos y ambos pares de ojos no dejan de producir una cantidad impresionante de lagrimas de alegría, sus manos se colocan en mis mejillas y sonríe feliz, auténticamente feliz

Y tú sigues igual de guapo –le digo entre lagrimas para después sentir como me jala de nuevo hacia él, me abraza fuerte

Te pareces tanto a tu madre –me dice al oído y me despega de nuevo para mirarme detenidamente otra vez- te pusiste hermosa, mírate estas enorme, la ultima vez no llegabas mas allá de mi cintura –me dice aun tomándome del rostro y le sonrió alegre- sin contar que ahora eres toda una señorita mi pequeña guerrera –me dice y me hace recordar todas la veces que me hacía sentir como una verdadera fiera al solo decirme "mi pequeña guerrera", le sonrío ampliamente- y dígame hermosa damita a donde nos dirigimos –Boggs interrumpe disculpándose

Perdón Mayrleen, pero Coin quiere que te reportes con tu padre a su oficina –mira a mi padre con una mirada un tanto inquisitiva, juraría es por las veces que lo ha visto ebrio tratando de advertirle que no se le ocurra ponerse así frente a mí. Le extiende la mano y se cuadra un poco- mucho gusto General Boggs –saluda con grave voz

Mucho gusto Haytmich Abernathy –lo mira igualmente y toma su mano, parecen estrecharlas con un poco de presión

Papá –decir la palabra de nuevo me pone eriza la piel- el es Boggs, aparte de ser el general de las fuerzas armadas del distrito 13 es la única familia que me quedo después de que mi tía falleció cuando tenía 12,tal vez es la primera persona en la que confié plenamente-se miran por un instante en el que de pronto Bogss desvía su mirada a mi

Muchas gracias por eso, es todo un placer conocer a la persona que se hizo cargo de mi hija en mi ausencia y en la de mi cuñada –dice mi padre en un tono un tanto irónico pero verdadero-

El placer es todo mío Señor Abernathy

Haytmich, dime Haytmich –interrumpe mi padre

Haytmich, es un placer-lo mira y regresa de nuevo la mirada a mi- recuerda tienen que reportarse con Coin para que le explique el modo de vida que tenemos aquí

¿Irías con nosotros por favor? –le pido a Boggs, se que así tan desbordante de alegría me puedo ver débil, y si algo que Coin sabe de mi es que nada me doblega, necesito la sobriedad de Boggs cerca

Claro que si Mayr –asiente con la cabeza-

Tomo a mi padre de la mano como cuando era pequeña, en el camino no decimos mucho más allá de lo mucho que he crecido, de las veces que lo he visto en tele, un poco de lo que paso con mi tía, y durante el transcurso siento como ese ligero aire de frialdad y crueldad empiezan a regresar a mi, mis ojos se aclaran y ya no arden, me voy parando cada vez mas recta y mis pasos cada vez se escuchan mas y mas fuerte por todos lados, al parecer voy recuperando un poco de mi cordura y seriedad. Al parecer Boggs nota mi cambio me mira extrañado y me sonríe dándome a entender lo extraña que soy, no digo nada pero sigo platicando un par de cosas con mi padre, nada de importancia, ya tendremos un buen tiempo para platicar. El camino se me hace tan corto que cuando me doy cuenta ya estamos en la puerta de su oficina enfrente de los soldados que apenas hacia un par de horas me habían visto como bicho raro, nos miran extrañados y de nuevo me les cuadro

La presidenta Coin me pidió que me presentara aquí con mi padre -digo seria y sin rastro de amabilidad observo que ambos miran a mi padre y a Boggs- ¡avísenle que estoy aquí¡ -les grito un poco desesperada, desde la mañana que la presidenta me había mandado a llamar me veían como bicho raro y eso me había puesto un poco agresiva, así que de inmediato entran ambos a su oficina como si huyeran de mi

No crees que deberías de ser más amable –dice Boggs entre risas

Fui amable en la mañana, fui amable ahora… perdón tenía que hacerlo, me desesperaron

Te tienen más miedo y respeto a ti que a mí –dice Boggs entre risas

Es que tu no gritas y yo si –digo entre risas

Los soldados salen de nuevo y me dan paso abriendo la puerta, los caballeros que me acompañan me dan el paso y lo tomo, entro tan altiva como de costumbre y de nuevo ahí está la presidenta Coin tranquila sin inmutarse ni un milímetro por mi entrada o alguno de mis 2 acompañantes

Teniente Abernathy ¿Cómo se siente con la llegada de su padre al distrito?-me pregunta y voltea su mirada hacia mí, noto la mirada algo extrañada pero impresionada de mi padre, después de 11 años quien sospecharía que esa pequeña pulga, la más bajita de la escuela pudiera llegar a teniente en el distrito donde vivía

-respiro y resoplo algo molesta- Muy bien presidenta, muchas gracias por preguntar –digo seria y entrada en mi posición de militar- el General Boggs me dijo que requería de mi presencia y la de mi padre en su oficina ¿para qué podemos servirle Presidenta?- pregunto seria y sin mostrar expresión alguna en mi rostro

Puede descansar teniente –me dice y entro en posición de descanso- solo quería darle la bienvenida a su padre, y pedirle personalmente a usted que por favor le explique el modo de vida que tenemos aquí en el distrito 13, que aunque usted aun siendo de la milicia, no sigue al pie de la letra , que mejor que su hija para darle los detalles de lo que será su hogar hasta que derrotemos a Snow –dice su nombre y no puedo evitar molestarme, incluso su nombre me pone de malas y verlo en la tele sale contra producente para mí, la presidenta le extiende la mano a mi padre- dicho esto, Bienvenido al distrito 13 señor Haytmich Abernathy –mi padre toma su mano y me mira extrañado por la posición que estoy tomando, Coin dirige su mirada a mi –puede retirarse teniente Abernathy, Boggs acompañe al señor Abernathy a su compartimiento, y cuando pueda le explican las reglas que le especifique a usted- le dice mirándolo directo a los ojos, había notado que aunado hace eso es porque alguno de los presentes tiene que ver

Gracias presidenta –asiento con la cabeza- que tenga una excelente tarde- le deseo y salgo de inmediato y tras de mí, mi padre y Boggs.

Salimos del lugar yo aún conservo mi rectitud como la teniente que soy, en algún punto del trayecto tomo la mano de mi padre, noto que el voltea al sentir mi mano, me mira y sonríe, con la otra mano tomo a Boggs, y él hace la misma expresión que mi padre

Tu nos llevas Boggs –le digo sin despegar la mirada de enfrente ni soltarlos, el asiente con un movimiento de cabeza-

Seguimos caminando y noto que el trayecto nos lleva técnicamente a nuestro compartimiento, lo miro extrañada y me doy cuenta que su compartimiento y el del chico castaño que llego con Katniss hacia un par de minutos es el mismo, sonrió complacida, tendré a mi padre cerca, y al chico que me llamo la atención, no sé porque si no es algo que no hubiera visto antes, si era guapo sin duda alguna, pero algo en él llamaba mi atención. Boggs nos sonríe, me besa una mejilla y le da la llave de su compartimiento a mi padre, mi padre abre la puerta y tras el entra Boggs, el que voltea y me detiene con una mano

Tu espera aquí, tengo que darle un par de detalles a tu padre, sobre su estadia aquí –lo miro extrañada- ordenes de Coin- asiento y me siento en la pared esperando a que Boggs salga


	3. Capitulo III

Salio Boggs de su compartimiento, y tras el el chico castaño que me habia llamado la atención, al ver a Boggs me levanto para cuando ambos salen yo ya estoy de pie

Mayrleen , te quiero presentar a Gale Hawthorne, recién enlistado a la milicia del distrito, y si no mal entiendo, estará a tu cargo –me señala al chico y me doy cuenta de lo guapo que es, tenia un cuerpo bien defnido, fornido y unos brazos bien formados lo mire atenta, no sin mostrar el verdadero interés que podía tener en el, el chico era muy guapo y por completo tenia mi atención, el me extiende la mano con una sonrisa amable

Mucho gusto Gale Hawthorne –me dice y tomo su mano estrechándola, en cuanto la estrecho siento algo extraño en mi, algo nuevo, pero no lo demuestro fría como siempre, le sonrio amable

Mayrleen Abernathy, Teniente –sonrio y no se por que me atonto un poco, algo en su tacto me puso lenta, sonsa, distante, algo en el me llamo la atención, Boggs lo nota y sonríe divertido

Bueno, si me permites voy a mostrarle las instalaciones mas básicas del Distrito, tu deverias de hacer lo mismo

Lo hare, pero primero quiero pasar un momento a solas con mi papá –lo miro y le sonrio para verlo alejarse con el chico, y lo veo alejarse y noto la hermosa y perfecta espalda que tiene, grande y fuerte como para cargar lo que quisiera, incluso la carga mas pesada en su espalda grande, bien formada y musculosa

Ambos se alejan, pero antes de eso ambos me dirigen una sonrisa, la de Boggs es divertida pero calida, sabe que estoy a punto de enfrentarme tal vez a un momento que en mi vida olvidare, y la de Gale es una sonrisa hermosa, calida, pero dura y a su vez triste, seguro es intimo amigo de Katniss, y si algo le pasara a Valit tal vez yo tendría la misma sonrisa.

Me detengo un momento frente a la puerta que impide el paso para el compartimiento de mi padre, respiro hondo y empujo la puerta que Boggs dejo abierta, lo miro sentado en el taburete en el que no ahí nada ensima, en las manos lo que parece ser un paquetito de fotos, le sonrio calida y el me ve a mi, tiene esa mirada tan dulce y suave que me hace sentir protegida, sabiendo que nada me puede pasar, se que tal vez el estado en el que se encuentra no me podría proteger ni de el, pero aun asi no me importa y por fin me hace sentir de nuevo en casa .

¿Tenias idea de todas estas fotos? –me entrega un par de fotos mias con mi tia, con Boggs, en mi nombramiento como teniente de la milicia del distrito 13, creciendo poco a poco, algunas un poco mas recientes, las miro impresionada, sabia que existían pero según yo mi tia se las habia llevado con ella, era el único regalo que yo le podía haber hecho a ella

Si, bueno no, en realidad cuando mi tia murió, se las deje en el ataúd –las miro mordiéndome el labio un poco nerviosa – crei que se las habia llevado con ella

Boggs tiene copias de estas fotos, esta es una copia que hizo especialmente para mi –me mira y mira una foto de mi hace un par de años, con mi tia en el hospital- ¿La ultima foto con Marlen?- asiento con la cabeza- lamento no haber estado contigo –me mira triste

No te preocupes, no estuve sola, Boggs y Valit no se separaron de mi ningún momento –le sonrio alegre

¿Valit? ¿Tu novio?- me pregunta en un tono un tanto picaro pero divertido haciéndole una segunda una mirada igualmente picara

No –rio bajito- mi mejor amigo, lo conozco desde pequeña, ese mi único amigo de hecho –digo sonriente sentándome en el piso, como cuando era pequeña y como cuando era pequeña mi padre se sienta a lado de mi

¿Cómo fue que lo conociste? –pregunta mi padre poniendo toda su atención en mi-

En la escuela –sonrió y empiezo a recordar todo a la perfeccion- el primer dia de escuela, el fue mi compañero de equipo, por obvias razones, todo mundo sabia de mi, "la fugitiva del 12" -hago un ademan con las manos enmarcando las comas con 2 de mis dedos- se sento a mi lado, ambos en silencio, salimos juntos, me mostro todo el distrito, incluso sus lugares secretos, donde le gustaba quedarse solo, y empezamos a hacernos amigos, tiempo después los 2 por fin empezamos a hablar, y puff nació una lindísima amistad – y de momento siento como su brazo pasa por ensima de mis hombros y sin darme cuenta me acomoda sobre su pecho ambos aun sentados

Eres tan explicita cielito –dice socarronamente para dejar escapar una pequeña carcajada- eres una extraña mezcla entre tu madre y yo, no sabes explicar, pero cuando lo haces, solo das los detalles mas esenciales –siento como su mano empieza a juguetear con uno de mis rizos, no me molesta al contrario me agrada y mucho- ahora cuéntame de esta foto –pone en mis manos una foto donde salimos Valit y yo frente a Boggs recibiendo algo, es la foto de nuestro nombramiento en el ejercito, yo como teniente y el ahora como soldado, sonrio alegre señalando a Boggs

Me están nombrando como Teniente y a el como Soldado, somos de la misma edad pero yo me enliste un par de meses antes que el, de hecho desde que mi tia empezó a enfermar yo entre a la milicia

El uniforme que te están entregando no se parece mucho al que traes –dice divertido

Es que no me gustaba y le hice unos ligeros cambios –digo sonriente y al tiempo mi papa también sonríe abrazandome fuerte y olfateando mi cabello

Nos pasamos un par de horas viendo las fotos que tiene mi padre, las pone frente a mi sin dejar de abrazarme y me pregunta que paso en cada foto, ahí fotos de las que ni de su existencia sabia, fotos un tanto recientes de mi, pero ahí una que llama mi atención, soy yo viendo el televisor, justo en el momento en el que aparece mi padre y mi cara tiene una extraña expresión de alegría, melancolía y deseo, al ver esa foto sonrio algo sonrojada para lo que mi padre solo besa mi cabello y yo solo me acomodo en su pecho. Es la primera vez en la que de verdad me siento feliz, alegre y llena, ese vacio que venia sintiendo desde hacia un par de días por fin se llenaba, no es que no hubiera apreciado tener esa efímera y pequeña familia, siempre he agradecido que estén ahí, pero el tener a mi padre de nuevo es tener a mi familia con migo, es tener lo poco que quedaba de mi en el 12 de nuevo con migo, sonrio a menudo cuando escucho su voz, deseo que me diga algo acerca de Katniss, creo que el podría ayudarme a no odiarla tanto, no se que preguntar, mas sin en cambio quiero saber algo acerca de el, que me hizo girar la cabeza desde el momento en el que note ese detalle

Papá ¿Qué sentiste cuando viste el prendedor de Mayslee en la ropa de Katniss? –pregunto no con voz curiosa, si no que seria, deseando saber que pasaba por la cabeza de mi padre cuando vio que esa chica tenia el único recuerdo que habia quedado de la chica que le habia provocado tantas pesadillas y remordimientos a mi padre, escucho como se aclara la garganta

Remordimiento y una especie de obligación de que esta vez si tenia que salvarla, o por lo menos lo que quedaba de ella –me dice serio, algo en su voz se apaga y me siento mal por haberlo preguntado, no estoy segura si asi se pide una disculpa por mencionar o preguntar algo incomodo, por que normalmente no hablo mas que con Valit y Boggs, con los cuales ese tipo de cosas solo salen asi como si nada, sin preguntar, solo salen asi de la nada

Perdón si te incomode –me disculpo con la cabeza un poco gacha y siento como su abrazo se tensa un poco alrededor de mi junto con un beso en el cabello, con el que no deja de juguetear

No es incomodidad, nada en ti me incomoda cielo –me dice recuperando el calor de su voz.

La alarma que anuncia la hora de la comida suena, y me levanta de mi lugar de inmediato mi padre se para conmigo, le explico que todo esta perfectamente cronogramado, es una método sencillo para mantener a todas las ovejas dentro del corral y que mientras no tengamos el poder, tenemos que seguir otro tipo de dictadura, asi que es hora de comer, lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo directo a l comedor, cuando llegamos ya ahí bastante gente esperando, nos formamos y yo sigo sin soltarlo de la mano aun sin dejar de platicar de todo lo que tal vez nos hubiera gustado, de pronto siento una mano que presiona mi cintura, la única mano capaz de hacer eso es la de Valit, volteo un poco la cabeza y ahí esta el y Boggs sonriéndome, miro a mi padre y con un gesto de mano señalo a Valit, los presento y parece que ambos se agradan, realmente es algo tan fugaz que no pongo mucha atención, o tal vez es tanta mi alegría que poco me importan las presentaciones, nos dan la comida y nos sentamos en una de las mesas, los 4 juntos, Valit frente a mi, Boggs frente a mi padre y mi padre a lado de mi , el chico de cabello castaño se sienta en una mesa frente a nosotros, esta con 3 niños mas y una mujer muy guapa, tiene cierto parecido a el, la rasión de comida que les dan a ellos y a mi padre es un poco mas grande, por lo que noto los niños son muy delgados al igual que la madre, Valit nota que de pronto mi mirada se para en el

Tiene 19, el, tu idola y yo, estaremos a cargo de ti y Boggs –me dice sin dejar de comer- se llama Gale, es el mejor amigo de Katniss y esta enamorado de ella – sonríe socarronamente

Tu ¿Cómo sabes eso? - pregunto sin dejar de comer-

Por que estuve platicando con el, ¿es guapo? –rie divertido y sin dejar de comer, su comentario me hace sentir estúpida y algo molesta por lo que le aviento un pequeño pedazo de pan a la cara a lo que el responde con una carcajada, parece que mi padre y Boggs, no quieren meterse mucho en esto asi que no dicen nada.

Terminamos de comer, y tomo a mi padre de la mano para pasar a dejar las charolas, Valit me mira y me pregunta si de verdad no pretendo ir a entrenamiento, a lo que respondo mostrándole mi brazo libre de un horario, el sonríe y noto que se acerca a Gale, al que parece que se ha ganado, no se como diablos lo hizo si el casi no habla, su única amiga soy yo, y el casi no habla es extraño que ya se haya ganado a Gale si ni siquiera habla, tal vez le faltaba la compañía de un chico que tuviera algo interesante que platicar, asi que no importa, Boggs solo me sonríe y me recuerda que le tengo que dar el tour por el distrito a mi padre y explicarle acerca de la perfecta y bien diseñada vida que tenemos aquí para mantener una especie de orden, que no se debería de romper, y que de hecho no se rompería si no fuera por que yo siempre tengo que hacer algo para romper ese perfecto orden al que se aferra Coin. En si no me importa lo que ella quiera, pero es necesario mientras logre ver como el capitolio cae y Snow con el.

Terminamos el recorrido que hacemos largo y lento ya que el paso al que vamos caminando en lugar de hacer un tour de 1 hora, uno de casi 3 horas, que no me molesta ya que en si nos da tiempo para seguir platicando y oir de nuevo la alarma de la cena por que la que de nuevo nos dirigimos al comedor y repetimos un poco lo que paso en la comida, al termino de la cena lo acompaño a su compartimiento en el que me detengo justo a fuera para jalarlo de una mano y abrazarlo, sintiendo de vuelta sus brazos a mi alrededor

Que tengas dulces seños mi pequeña niña- me dice al oído y en su voz noto algo raro, esa tristeza y ese tono que escuche aquella ultima noche en el distrito-

Dulces sueños papí –le digo al oído y siento ese nudo en la garganta anunciando un millón de lagrimas a punto de salir corriendo-

Lo dejo ahí y el entra a su compartimiento, y yo al mio, extrañamente ya esta Boggs ahí, solo me mira y se acomoda para dormir, yo tomo mi ropa, me la pongo y me preparo para dormir, solo me recuesto y siento como me pierdo de inmediato en el sueño, y por primera vez en varios días duermo bien, no ahí pesadillas, no ahí gritos, no ahí fuego, no ahí nada mas que un profundo y reparador sueño, sin embargo me despierto 15 minutos antes de la hora programada, por lo que me meto a duchar, pero esta vez con agua tibia, eso de bañarte de nuevo con agua tibia era tan relajante, hacia tanto tiempo que no sentía el agua tibia cayendo por mi cansada espalda, salgo de la ducha y me pongo la ropa de inmediato, estoy emocionada por ver a mi padre, me recogo todo el cabello en una cola de caballo completa con la frente limpia y acomodo los rizos que quedan en la coleta, salgo de mi compartimiento y toco la puerta, noto que esta abierta y no ahí nadie en la cama de mi padre, en vez de eso veo a Gale saliendo de la ducha con una toalla en la cintura el perfecto torso bien marcado desnudo que por algúna extraña razón ignoro por completo y me disculpo apenada

Perdón… buenos días Gale ¿no has visto a mi padre? –le pregunto algo apenada pero curiosa y preocupada, no puedo evitar preocuparme, mi padre no esta y quiero saber donde diablos esta

Hamm hola Mayrleen, si lo vi hace un par de minutos, salió –se acerca a su pequeña cajonera y saca un sobresito blanco y me lo entrega- me pidió que te diera esto –lo miro angustiada y trago saliva

¿Sabes que es esto? –le pregunto con un nudo en la garganta, y las lagrimas apunto de salir-

No, solo me dijo que por favor te lo entregara ¿estas bien? –creo que la expresión de mi rostro se nota demasiado y me duele todo el cuerpo-

Si , estare bien, gracias, tu uniforme esta en la cajonera, te veo en el entrenamiento compermiso –le digo y salgo casi corriendo de su compartimiento dirigiéndome al mio y recargarme sobre la puerta.

Abro el sobresito y dentro de el ahí un papelito doblado, el que tomo y abro temblorosa, es la letra de mi padre diciéndome:

"Preciosa según Coin y casi todo el distrito y milicia opinan que tengo un problema con el alcohol ¿tu que opinas?, ellos opinan que si por lo que estare ausente un par de semanas en algún compartimiento para mi rehabilitación y de nuevo estar juntos… te amo preciosa… te prometi que estaría aquí al amanecer"


	4. Capitulo IV

La semana había sido más pesada de lo normal, debido a que tenia nuevos reclutas no había podido saltarme ningún día de entrenamiento, aparte de que me servía de terapia ocupacional mientras mi padre re aparecía de su rehabilitación. Desde que llego solo pude pasar un día con él y después de eso, llevaba más de 3 semanas de no verlo, era estresante saber que estaba ahí y no verlo, el entrenamiento era un poco más pesado de lo normal ya que los preparativos y estrategias para la rebelión que se venía de frente lo hacían un poco más intenso, no me pesaba por que tenia la condición física para soportarlo, tal vez era la presión emocional a la que me sometía yo misma, aunque he de admitir que lo único bueno de esos entrenamientos es que yo ya tenía un nuevo título como Capitana, con un pequeño comando a mi cargo, que en si era diminuto pero éramos los que más inmiscuidos estábamos en la rebelión contra el capitolio: Valit, Gale, mi tío Finnick en cuanto se recuperara, mi padre y la maravillosa chica en llamas, y Boggs llevando la batuta de todo como el general que era, en si era perfecta, casi perfecta, la maravillosa chica en llamas estaría conmigo, en mi escuadra, y esa era una razón más para odiar a Coin. En si mi nombramiento como Capitana no sería hasta dentro de un par de semanas esperando que mi padre ya estuviera conmigo compartiendo algo tan importante para mí.

Las semanas que habían pasado habían sido realmente fascinantes y no había sido tanto por un par de cosas nuevas que había aprendido, si no porque Gale se empezó a acercar a mí, o yo a él, tal vez solo era algo de cortesía, pero para mí era algo realmente fascinante, platicar con él a ratos en las comidas o a ratos en nuestro periodo libre, claro si no estaba en la habitación de la chica en llamas , o algo así; tenias que ser estúpido para no darte cuenta que estaba profunda y estúpidamente enamorado de ella, y no es que me molestara porque me gustara pero ella ni si quiera lo apreciaba o valoraba, para ella solo era un amigo o tal vez algo menos que eso, y esa era una razón más por la que su simple voz me ponía de malas.

Era fascinante pasar de nuevo esas tardes libres con Valit o Boggs platicando de todos aquellos recuerdos que el simple lugar nos traía a la cabeza, también a ratos dándonos cuenta de todo lo que habíamos pasado a lo largo de todo este tiempo juntos y dándonos cuenta que el dolor de los 3 había sido el mismo de alguna manera, la familia de Valit había muerto en alguno de los bombardeos al 4, Boggs perdido a su esposa e hijo en el bombardeo más fuerte del que fue víctima el 11, todos habíamos perdido a nuestra familia por culpa de el, del padre de mi madre y de mi tía, del presidente de Panem, nos había dejado solos con una familia nula o incompleta, era extraño verlo desde ese punto, porque a partir de ese punto los 3 nos dábamos cuenta de cuánto deseábamos con desesperación ver caer a Snow y con él al capitolio.

El entrenamiento había sido muy pesado, por extraño que pareciera Gale no se había despegado de mi en todo el día, no me molestaba para nada porque su presencia me agradaba el chico me gustaba y que estuviera cerca me hacía sentir de cierta manera cerca de la posibilidad de tal vez llegar a significar algo para él.

Llevaba un par de días sin comer bien, Boggs decía que era tristeza, Valit que era presión y Gale solo me miraba descontento, lo cual me hacía pensar que tal vez podía llegar a significar algo para él, claro hasta que hablaba de Katniss y me daba cuenta que jamás significaría nada más para él. Desde la mañana que desperté me había sentido en extremo mareada, pensé que era un poco la presión y el estrés al que yo sola me había sometido así que no preste mucha atención, y comí poco para no sentir que vomitaría, así pase todo el día hasta camino a la comida que de pronto a si de la nada sentí como se empezaba a oscurecer y la fuerza de mis piernas mermaba notablemente haciéndome de pronto sentir como perdía el conocimiento. Desperté extremadamente mareada con Valit frente a mí con esa cara de preocupación que lo hacía verse tan adorable

- ¿Qué se siente desmayarse? –me pregunto burlón-

- No sé, no me desmaye, me dio mucho sueño y me quede dormida de pie –dije riendo bajito, al parecer por el rostro de Valit yo me veía mal, a pesar de ese tono burlón con el que hizo la pregunta su cara de extrema preocupación no se había marchado-

- ¿Cómo te sientes Mayr? –pregunto más serio

- Mayr… tu solo me dices así cuando de verdad me veo mal, ¿de verdad tan mal me veo? –le pregunto curiosa y algo cansada

- Estas pálida, te desmayaste en el camino al comedor, te traje cargando y aparte te ves ojerosa –me dice serio y realmente preocupado- ¿ya te das una idea de cómo te ves?

- ¿Qué paso? ¿como paso? –me siento aun muy mareada y no sé si hablo normal o como ebria

- No sé, íbamos caminando al comedor y de pronto te detuviste en seco agarrándote la frente, te tome de la cintura, te desmayaste y te trajimos corriendo –dice clavando esos hermosos ojos miel en los míos- nos asustaste muchísimo Mayrleen, y no has contestado a mi pregunta ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Mal, muy mareada siento como todo se mueve es horrible ¿sabes? –le digo cerrando los ojos tratando de contrarrestar un poco el mareo que de poco sirve- espera –abro los ojos como platos y me levanto un poco de golpe lo que me hace regresar a mi posición recostada de inmediato y mas mareada- ¿"te trajimos"? –digo intrigada

- Si, Boggs, yo y tu amado Gale –ríe irónico-

- No es mi amado, el ama a tu ídola no te pongas celoso Valit –digo soltando una ligera risita-

- Bueno no y ya, pero si te trajimos, le dije al doctor que yo me quedaba contigo, ellos están entrenando, y solo dijo que era probable anemia –me toma de la mano – eres una tonta Mayrleen me diste el susto de mi vida – se oye realmente angustiado jamás lo había visto ni oído así, es extraño pero igual agradable que se preocupe por mi

- Perdón, juro que no lo vuelvo a hacer –justo en ese momento el doctor se acerca y me mira algo molesto pero a la vez preocupado y darme cuenta que la gente mas allá de mi pequeña familia se angustie debido a mi estado de salud me reconforta un poco –hola doc ¿Cuál es el diagnostico? –cuestiono aun recostada y con los ojos cerrados

- Anemia conjunta con estrés –me mira molesto- por lo que noto no has comido bien y según Valit has estado un poco presionada por tu nuevo puesto ¿no? –me mira a los ojos

- Si

- Pues ahora déjame te digo que tienes que descansar el resto del día y comer bien o hare que te quiten ese puesto y no es broma Mayrleeen –noto en su mirada una angustia extraña como si se tratara de alguien importante para él y el enojo no se va, me mira muy enojado realmente creo que soy más querida de lo que incluso yo creí- tu padre no se enterara de esto no quiero que apresure las cosas por tus descuidos –en cuanto dice su nombre me siento casi de inmediato ignorando el terrible mareo que siento

- ¿mi padre? ¿como esta? ¿Está bien? ¿lo veré pronto? –lo bombardeo de preguntas ignorando el mareo que siento como quiere hacerme regresar a mi antigua posición, pero lo soporto, solo quiero saber si está bien, Valit con apenas un movimiento de su mano me empuja hacia atrás regresándome a mi posición

- Tranquilízate o no te digo nada, y es enserio Maryleen Abernathy –me alza la voz y me siento de pronto como una niña pequeña regañada, tan delicada y frágil, respiro hondo varias veces y lo miro rogando, el también respira y me mira compasivo –si tu padre, esta sobrellevando toda la rehabilitación, está bien, lo veras en un par de semanas más, créeme que para tantos años de alcoholismo lo hace rápido y por ti, así que por favor cuídate y vete a tu compartimiento, descansa y daré la orden de que te den un poco mas de comida en la cena, desayuno y comida para que ganes un par de kilos que no se cómo perdiste en tan poco tiempo, cuídate por favor –me toma de la mano libre y me da un ligero beso en la frente y se va.

- Me levanto con ayuda de Valit y aun así me siento mareada, en cuanto mis pies tocan el piso es notorio mi desequilibrio por lo que él me rodea de la cintura para después levantarme del piso con mi cabeza sobre su pecho, desde aquella última noche en el distrito 12 no me había sentido así de protegida y bien cuidada, mimada por así decirlo, hacia tanto que no me sentía así, al parecer es la hora de descanso de todos, y cuando salgo en brazos de Valit veo a Gale ahí fuera que me mira y me sonríe para decirle a Valit que él me lleva, me toma en brazos y lo miro extrañada

- Creí que vendrías a ver a Katniss –le digo algo inquisitiva

- Sí, pero ella sigue delicada y tú te desmayaste, lo cual a ojos de casi todos los que te conocen de años y yo que te conozco de hace poco es algo aun mas preocupante –noto algo de ironía en su voz-

- Pues no tanto, solo es un poco de estrés combinado con una mala dieta que da como resultado una anemia nada grave –le digo pero esta vez no estoy acomodada sobre el pecho de él, no es Valit no ahí esa confianza esa confidencialidad acerca de mi extraño afecto a oír los latidos del corazón de cualquiera

- Porque no recargas tu cabeza, no creo ser tan cómodo como Valit, pero igual creo que servirá –suelta una risita que miro de cerca y noto que sus ojos de cerca son más claros de lo que parece, su cabello es de un café parecido al de los arboles, su pecho bien firme y por alguna extraña razón me siento atraída por los carnosos labios que están frente a mí, rojos y bien carnosos, aparto la mirada y solo recargo mi cabeza sobre su firme pecho esperando que por favor no mencione a Katniss, pero tengo una suerte tan horrenda que la saca a tema - ¿viste a Katniss? –cuestiona tranquilo

- No, ni siquiera tengo idea de donde está y realmente no me importa –reacciono molesta, y es la verdad no me importa donde esta, si está bien o no, me cae mal, su voz ella me cae mal y creo que Gale lo nota, es extraño que ya hayamos llegado a mi compartimiento donde abre la puerta con una mano y la empuja con su espalda y me pone sobre mi cama-Gracias por traerme ya puedes seguir con tus actividades si quieres – no sé porque pero sé que mi voz suena fría y hostil y por alguna extraña razón siento ira, enojo y no entiendo el por que

- No hay de que, espero te mejores ¿quieres que le diga a Valit que ya estás aquí? –pregunta neutral, yo estoy furiosa y el tan tranquilo, no tengo idea de que diablos me pasa solo se que estoy mas que histérica y con ganas de aventarle algo a la cabeza

- Si por favor –le digo y me pongo a juguetear con mi almohada, solo oigo que cierra la puerta y me hundo en mi almohada molesta y de malas.

Un par de minutos después entra Valit con esa sonrisita burlona que justo en ese momento deseo quitarle a golpes de la cara, se para en el marco de la puerta cruzado de brazos y me mira socarronamente

- Esa ira en tus ojos, se llama celos Mayr y si no piensas hacer algo para que Gale te mire, seguirán ahí hasta que mates a Katniss lo cual veo un poco complicado, asi que dime ¿Qué vas a hacer? Tienes 2 opciones: a) hacerlo que te mire; b) solo dejar que siga enamorado de ella ¿Cuál escoges? –me mira serio, esa mirada verdadera que busca una respuesta y tengo que darla antes de que me golpee

- A –digo y lo miro a los ojos cuya boca solo sonríe complacido

- Bien, entonces tienes que trabajar en ello

Nos pasamos el resto del día acostados en mi cama, poniendo mi cabeza sobre su hombro, luego sobre su pecho un momento después ambos dormidos y el rodeándome tierno con sus brazos, así nos la pasamos varias horas abrazados, riendo, recordando y analizando todas las posibilidades que tengo o no con Gale, analizando lo mucho que me puede llegar a odiar por odiar a Katniss, eso hasta que suena la alarma que anuncia la cena ambos la oímos y nos quedamos pasmados en la cama pensando en movernos, nos miramos por un momento y él se levanta antes que yo para cargarme, lo abrazo del cuello y con un ligero movimiento de mano abre la puerta y salimos de ahí, un par de pasos adelante encontramos a Boggs el cual me quita de los brazos de Valit y yo me abrazo a su cuello

- Con que ¿anemia?

- Si ¿Quién te dijo?

- Gale

No digo nada mas, por alguna extraña razón solo sonrió y justo antes de llegar al comedor deshago el abrazo de Boggs y me pongo de pie de nuevo bien recta, aun siento un ligero mareo pero no me importa, tengo que entrar al comedor de pie, tengo que darme a respetar de nuevo, entro y veo a Gale junto con la señora Everdeen, Prim y una cabellera café…. Una cabellera café no quiero mirar y saber quien es por que ya lo se, solo bufo y me formo, al parecer Valit nota mi molestia ya que me toma del brazo y me dice al oído

- Ni se te ocurra huir-

Lo miro molesta por que habia notado mis intenciones, estamos formados y de pronto Gale alza la mirada, la mirada de esos ojos cafes que se clavan en mi, fingo no notarlo y seguir la platica con Valit y Boggs, el se levanta y fingo que no me importa, la cabellera café voltea y encuentro los ojos de Katniss, y por alguna extraña razón me molesto, por alguna extraña razón deseo ir y hacerla voltear de un golpe, el se acerca a nosotros y yo trato de ignorarlo, su cara se ve llena de luz, se ve mas guapo, pero me harta saber que ella es la razón de esa luz

- ¿mejor? –me mira sonriendo

- No se, supongo ¿Cómo esta? –le digo con un ligero rastro de hostilidad-

- Bien –baja un poco la mirada y después me mira de nuevo- ¿y tu?

- Mucho mejor –le miro y le regalo una sonrisa dulce y menos hostil-gracias, anda ve te están esperando a comer –el tono hostil y agresivo regresa en cuanto Katniss voltea por completo y veo su rostro, es idéntica a como la he visto en la tele, solo que verla de frente me pone un poco mas neurótica de lo que me ponía verla, siento un ligero y suave apretón en mi movimiento de la mano de Valit que me ayuda a respirar y no querer matarla… rápido o en ese mismo instante, Gale nota mi molestia y me mira un poco extrañado

- Si bueno, solo venia a saber si ya habías mejorado –se da la media vuelta y ahí noto algo mas de su cuerpo, toda su parte trasera es perfecta, su espalda grande y tan acogedora, sus piernas, sus glúteos, es tan perfecto que no logro contener un suspiro que hace reir Valit y Boggs, cuyas risas ignoro por completo.

La fila sigue, y nosotros 3 juntos sin dejar de platicar y a ratos hacer un par de bromas sobre mi estado de salud, mi nuevo nombramiento y un par de bromas crueles acerca de cómo puedo acercarme a Gale, es de esos momentos en los que olvido por completo que me siento mal, que extraño a mi padre, que desearía matar a Katniss; a ratos reímos tan fuerte que todos nos miran como si fuéramos un trió de locos, incluso Katniss nos mira en algún momento debido a nuestras constantes risas, algo me preocupa y es como me mira, más allá de preocuparme me extraña, tiene una mirada inquisitiva, como si yo fuera la amenaza más grande a la que se estuviera enfrentando, de alguna manera y en cuanto noto esa mirada hago lo mismo que ella, pero mi mirada es más fría sin dejar de mostrar lo mal que me cae y lo mucho que la odio. Sé que de alguna manera tiene razón y puedo ser su peor pesadilla y tal vez una verdadera amenaza, y solo lo seré si ella igual me provoca a serlo, creo que mi mirada la mata por que tras un par de segundos en la que mi mirada la clave sobre ella, regresa su mirada a su plato. Después de un rato analizo las cosas y recuerdo lo mucho que puedo llegarme a parecer a mi abuelo, ella lo conoce y por tanto creo que reconocería cualquier parecido con el aunque fuera en el lugar más recóndito del mundo, minutos después de estar formados por fin llegamos a la barra donde nos entregan la cena, a mi me dan casi el doble, lo miro preocupada por que se que no me lo acabare, nunca he tenido un gran estomago y menos ahora que estoy enferma, no sé si mi cara de verdad denota mucha preocupación pero la mujer que cocina me mira y sonríe diciéndome bajito

- Tienes que comer

La miro y solo sonrió, parece que todo mundo se entero que me enferme o algo así, porque hasta ella me dice que coma y con la charola de comida nos sentamos en una mesa atrás de Gale, a mi desgracia quedo de frente a Katniss, de nuevo nuestras miradas se cruzan, su mirada me deprime pero igual me mantiene furica, su mirada a mi parece estar impregnada de miedo, curiosidad y algo que no logro entender que es, solo sé que en mi ve una amenaza y si, también la cara de mi abuelo. Empezamos a comer, yo lo hago lentamente ya que aun siento que puedo vomitar todo y aparte me siento aun en extremo mareada, tardamos un poco más de lo normal porque las bromas y risas hoy tienen más tiempo y aparición que en días anteriores, la mayoría son acerca de mi y Gale, no paramos de reír, incluso llega un punto en el que Gale voltea la cara y me mira, ríe conmigo o de mi, así que solo sigo comiendo. Para cuando terminamos los únicos que quedamos ahí somos nosotros, y casi toda la mesa de Katniss, parece que ella también tiene un pequeño problema con la comida y si es de considerarse pues si a mí me hubieran dado un golpe en la cabeza seguro me costaría más trabajo del que me cuesta comer así de mareada como estoy, nos levantamos y en cuanto nos ponemos de pie, escucho que Gale grita mi nombre y volteo en un solo giro que me marea, el se levanta de su lugar y me toma de la mano para llevarme con Katniss, me extraña que me lleve a ella si el bien sabe que no me cae nada bien, frente a ella me presenta

- Katniss, te presento a Maryleen, es la hija de Haytmich –su mirada se planta en mi algo confundida- y ella junto con el general Boggs van a ser los que lleven la escuadra en la que estamos juntos –cuando dice "juntos" siento un golpe en el estomago, un golpe duro y recio, ¿juntos? Eso significa que ella estará a mi cargo y que por tanto tendré que aguantarla durante todo este tiempo, sus achaques, sus crisis, sus berrinches, a ella, tendré que sobre llevar tal vez a la persona que más odio en este mundo, solo suspiro nada pesado, no me quiero ver grosera en realidad no me importa si me veo o no grosera pero la chica acaba de salir del hospital y tiene que sentirse por lo menos bienvenida, no lo es en mi escuadra pero igual no me importa un carajo.

- Hola –dice sin más, ¿de verdad tengo que aguantar sus berrinches y desplantes por estar herida? Me lo pregunto por qué no pretendo aguantarla por mucho

- Hola Katniss, que bien que ya estés fuera, de apoco te acostumbraras a las reglas y espero que pronto Gale te ponga al tanto de todo lo que pasa –le digo seria, sin sonrisas, sin amistad un tanto neutral, trato de sonar amigable pero de verdad esa actitud no me ayuda, no me deja ser amable, lo único que logra es que quiera darle otro golpe como el que le dio Johana en la arena - Me retiro, tengo que dormir para mañana estar al cien, ya que mañana te nos unes ¿cierto? –le sonrió algo forzada-

- Si –asiente y solo eso, siento como presiono la quijada y cierro los ojos

- Gale por favor explícale como son las cosas conmigo –le pido y me doy media vuelta redirigiéndome a con Valit y Boggs ambos me notan algo molesta y realmente se preocupan por que de nuevo me siento muy mareada

- Mayr ¿estás bien? –Valit pone su brazo alrededor de mi cintura que siento como un agarre perfecto para no caer de nuevo al piso desmayada asiento con un movimiento de cabeza, su mirada se fija en mi –estas pálida otra vez, ¿Katniss? –no digo nada solo asiento muy molesta, Boggs me toma en brazos y yo pongo mi cabeza en su pecho, me lleva a mi compartimiento en el que al llegar me pone sobre la cama

- ¿Qué hizo? –niego con la cabeza aun un poco mareada

- No quiero hablar de eso ahora mañana por la mañana te contare, ahora no quiero ponerme mal otra vez –digo con los ojos cerrados y dejándome caer hacia atrás quedándome dormida apenas puse la cabeza sobre la almohada, no me pude cambiar la ropa, solo caí totalmente dormida.

La alarma de despertador del distrito sonó y por primera vez desperté a esa hora, jamás despertaba a esa hora, era la primera vez que pasaba y la idea en si me agradaba y mucho y más aún porque eso significaba que el comer bien sirvió para que pudiera dormir bien, abrí los ojos aun con sueño tremendo, Boggs noto que estaba en mi cama y sonrió

- Ja te gane –dijo y se dirigió a la ducha

Me senté sobre la cama y el mareo por fin se había ido, moví un poco el cuello y trono en varias ocasiones por lo que sonreí, eso me ayudo a liberar muchísima presión, me frote la cara y vi como Boggs salía, me quite las botas y en el baño me quite la ropa, abrí la ducha fría primero y después la caliente, el choque de temperaturas era tan extraño pero igual destensaba varios músculos en mi cuerpo, la ducha es corta porque me desperté relativamente tarde, a comparación de los días anteriores, salgo de la ducha envuelta en una toalla y como es de esperarse, Boggs ya no está ahí, siempre sale primero que yo, me visto el uniforme, me calzo las botas y por primera vez en mucho tiempo me dejo el cabello todo suelto, los rizos caen por mi espalda y me acomodo un poco el cabello para que quede un pequeño flequillo de lado y me veo diferente, algo en mi me gusta más, mis ojos se ven más grandes y resaltan mas, no pongo más atención pero antes de salir tomo una liga elástica por si el cabello me llegar a fastidiar sujetarlo con ella, salgo de ahí y de inmediato me topo de frente con Gale con el que doy un par de pasos a los lados buscando pasar hasta que me harta, lo tomo de los hombros y paso a un lado de el, dándole la espalda e ignorándolo por completo, parece que algo le

- Hey ¿a dónde vas? –me alza la voz cuando yo ya llevo una ventaja considerable ante él, cuando volteo muevo un poco mi cabello, y queda casi en mi cara el cual hago a un lado con una mano y su mirada parece atontada

- A registrarme, ¿No es Obvio Gale? –respondo algo hostil, yo sé a donde se dirige el a ver a Katniss, respiro y trato de no verme tan hostil por que se que asi no lograre nada con el, y que su mirada se quedara mas dirigida a ella por lo que dulcifico un poco el tono de mi voz- ¿tu a dónde vas?

- Por Katniss, para llevarla a que se registre –me responde con una sonrisa y solo asiento sonriendo dándole la espalda y retomando mi camino

Algo en mi intenta no ser hostil en cuanto a Katniss refiere, pero de verdad no puedo evitarlo, algo en mi salta tan solo al oír su nombre. Cuando llego al registro veo a Valit, el me ve a mí y me mira impresionado saliéndose de la fila para unirse a mi lado

- Con que ¿vas enserio, no? – me abraza fuerte y me mira extrañado- wow te ves más que bien mujer, si Gale no te mira creo que esta estúpido o ciego –suelta una risita socarrona- pero de verdad te ves bien

- Gracias –sonrió algo sonrojada-

Pasamos un par de minutos ahí hasta que me dan el horario, el de diario: desayuno, entrenamiento, comida, tiempo libre, cena, cama y fin del día, aunque la idea del horario me sigue molestando ya no es tanto como cuando re tome el horario, pero aun así la idea molesta y mucho, no lo veo solo bufo molesta y vamos caminando al comedor, no sé cómo me miran solo sé que parece que de verdad mi apariencia impacta mucho porque muchos me miran extrañados pero igual esa extrañes de algo bueno, al llegar al comedor vemos a Boggs y el a nosotros hace la misma expresión que todos y se sale de la fila para acompañarnos

- ¿así que vas enserio? –pregunta Boggs riendo y divertido

- ¿Se nota demasiado? –rio y bajo un poco la cabeza y el asiente riendo y de nuevo empezamos con las bromas crueles, los chistes sin sentido, todas esas cosas que ayer nos hicieron reír como hacía mucho que no reímos y de nuevo todos nos miran, y de nuevo la mirada de Katniss, que esta vez ignoro, me siento tan bien que la ignoro por completo

El desayuno es tranquilo, esta vez decidimos sentarnos lejos de Katniss y Gale, disfrutar del desayuno, las bromas, los comentarios y de más cosas siguen ahí presentes, no sé si sus chistes son sinceros o están tan consientes de mi estado de salud que me hacen reír todo el tiempo ayudándome a liberar presión. Para cuando terminamos el desayuno dejamos las charolas y nos dirigimos al área de entrenamiento y mi escuadrón ya está casi completo, Valit, Boggs, Gale y la maravillosa Katniss, solo falta la persona más importante para mí que aun no está bien recuperada: mi tio Finnick. Todos se forman y se cuadran frente a mi incluso Katniss lo cual no me extraña ya que en si es el respeto que me merece, las presentaciones y todo el protocolo pasa así como siempre, saludos etcétera, llega un momento en el que le pido a Valit que les ayude con un par de cosas acerca de armas, yo sé y soy buena pero por mucho Valit es muchísimo mejor que yo, me doy la vuelta y entablo un par de palabras con Boggs nada importante, estoy de espaldas a todos pero algo llama la atención, y es el sonido de un susurro que la voz de Gale consuela tiernamente

- ¿Qué tienes Catnip? – y ahí están los achaques y berrinches que no quería oír solo bufo molesta y pongo atención-

- Si no fuera por los planes estúpidos ahora Peeta estaría bien – escucho eso y deseo con todo mi ser sacarla de ahí de inmediato

- ¿Los planes de quien? –su voz parece molesta, noto que no solo a él le molesta el nombre pero bueno el esta celoso de Peeta como yo de Katniss

- Del imbécil de Haytmich, si no fuera por el Johana, Peeta estarían aquí y el distrito 12 no hubiera desaparecido –algo en mi salta, Boggs lo nota y de inmediato alza la mirada a mí y a ella, volteo histérica y le grito con toda mi fuerza

- ¡Repite lo que dijiste¡ -Gracias a mi padre está viva, gracias a mi padre ella y su estúpido noviecito viven y le merece un respeto-

- Haytmich es un imbécil –dice tranquila y mirándome a los ojos, los ojos miel de Valit se tornan preocupados y me miran, con toda la fuerza que tengo la empujo de los hombros histérica buscando soltar el primer golpe, la cara de Gale también se torna preocupada y angustiada, sigo gritando como loca

- ¡Si no fuera por mi padre ni tú, ni tu estúpido novio estarían aquí, si no fuera por MI padre tú estarías muerta! ¿¡Nunca te has preguntado lo que el sintió al ver una insignia que fue de su compañera de distrito que murió en tu maldito cuerpo?! –la vuelvo a empujar de los hombros sin dejar de gritarle, una mano que no es de Valit ni Boggs, es una mano más grande y firme, la de Gale la cual me quito de un solo movimiento, siento toda la furia corriéndome por todo el cuerpo, la adrenalina hace que apriete los puños esperando soltar el primer golpe a la cara o cualquier parte de su débil cuerpo- ¡No imbécil, claro que no lo sabes tú no sabes nada Katniss, eres una egoísta y perra maldita que solo piensa en si su vida peligra o no, no piensa en lo que otras personas sientan o no! –la vuelvo a empujar por cada paso que doy también un empujón para ella- ¡Por que déjame te digo que si no fuera por los patrocinadores que te consiguió mi padre en tus primeros juegos estarías muerta, y no sé cómo diablos no estás muerta! –no logro resistir mas y mi mano extendida le suelta una bofetada de lleno en la mejilla derecha en la cual queda marcada mi mano, de inmediato siento la mano de Gale, Valit y Boggs rodeándome por todos lados y varias expresiones de asombro a aparecen, tal es la fuerza con la que bofeteo a Katniss que hago que caiga al piso de lado tocándose la mejilla y justo después de esa descarga tan pura de ira y adrenalina siento como la fuerza de mis piernas empieza a mermar de nuevo, siento como empiezo a caer y de pronto todo está oscuro de nuevo.


	5. Capitulo V

Después de aquel incidente con Katniss y las consecuencias de este, que fue una semana sin descanso ayudando en el hospital, y aunque me exigieron que me disculpara con ella y no lo hice pues no pretendía pedirle perdón si la que había ofendido primero había sido ella, así que no lo hice lo cual casi me cuesta mi puesto como capitana, si no fuera porque Boggs fue el que me defendió (como siempre) diciendo que yo solo había reaccionado ante un comentario ofensivo hacia la persona de mi padre. Logre el perdón de Coin y todos, creo que al fin de todo Coin había entendido mi punto y mi agresión por lo que yo seguía siendo la futura capitana Mayrleen Abernathy.

Ya llevaba casi un mes desde que mi padre llego, por tanto casi un mes de que no lo había visto y también un mes de la rebelión y la destrucción total del distrito 12, a ratos me venía la pregunta a la cabeza ¿Cómo se verá ahora? Seguro se ha de ver horrible no lo dudo ni un instante, pero ya una vez lo vi así, tal vez no así por que en ese entonces los juegos siguieron, esta vez sería diferente en todo caso, en esta ocasión vería todo destruido.

Si algo había odiado de mi estadía en el hospital es que en ese tiempo los puntos que podría haber ganado con Gale, los perdía junto con mis descansos ayudando ahí dentro, pero a su vez me había dado la oportunidad de cuidar de mi tío, siempre lo veía un poco distraído, tal vez era debido a la desorientación mental, era genial pasar todo mi turno con él, aunque a veces Coin me decía que estaba ahí para ayudar, no para ver a mi tío y cuidarlo, pero el Doctor sabia lo mucho que significaba Finnick para mi padre y para mi, el sabia que para mí era parte de mi familia, que para mí era realmente tal vez la única persona por la que me preocupaba de verdad, porque conocía su historia y más aun por Annie, porque sabía que para el Annie era importante, lo cual me hacia preocuparme por él, si algo le pasaba a él no sabría como lo enfrentaría Annie.

Desperté agitada de nuevo por las pesadillas, no gritando, no llorando solo agitada me sente en la cama y me quede ahí por un par de minutos después reaccione y corri a la ducha, realmente el plan del dia era ducharme, salir, leer y dormir, por tanto tal vez la parte del cronograma del dia era un paso que quisiera saltarme pero a como se habían puesto las cosas desde que golpee a Katniss, de lo que no me arrepiento por nada ya que el golpe me ayudo a liberar la presión que tenia, y si de gran manera demostrarle lo mucho que la odiaba, pero quería ver a Gale y si no habia horario, no lo veria y eso eran mas puntos menos a mi favor y si de verdad quería que el me mirara como algo mas que como su capitana tenia que hacer meritos, aunque con lo que le habia hecho a Katniss habia perdido muchísimos puntos, muchos dirían que me detuvo por que no quería que yo me metiera en problemas pero yo tenia la firme idea de que si me detuvo fue por miedo a que de verdad le hiciera daño a Katniss y realmente habia sido la mejor decisión que habia tomado el, seguramente si alguien no me hubiera detendio la hubiera mandado de regreso al hospital y tal vez mas grave. Entre a la ducha y abri la llave del agua fría que me cayo por completo en la espalda obligándome a soltar un ligero alharido en reacción al frio que sentía pero a su vez de lo agradable que era la sensación en mi espalda, después abri la ducha caliente haciendo que mis musculos se relajaran un poco, repeti el proceso de agua fría – agua caliente unas 3 veces hasta que por fin deje el agua tibia cayendo por todo mi cuerpo, el choque de temperaturas me hacia sentir tan tranquila pero a la vez me daba mas y mas energía; termine de ducharme y me seque el cabello castaño que ya estaba ligeramente mas largo, me gustaba largo pero era extraño ya que desde que mi tia habia muerto lo habia mantenido del mismo largo, me envolví en otra toalla y sali dispuesta a uniformarme como era prudente, cuando sali vi una nota en mi cama, la letra era de Boggs, no la vi de inmediato, tome el uniforme y me lo puse muy lentamente, me calce las botas, cepille el cabello que ya llegaba casi a la altura de mi espalda debo admitir que se veía muy lindo ya que los rizos tenían una caída mas linda y cada que me veía al espejo recordaba una imagen en mi cabeza de mi madre cepillando mi cabello cuando era niña, tenia el cabello asi de largo y a ella le gustaba cepillarlo antes de irme a dormir esa era en si la única y verdadera razón por la que me gustaba verlo en el espejo, lo recogi en una coleta completa acomodando un poco los rizos que quedaban sueltos y la frente limpia y justo después de terminar todo eso me dirigi a la nota que Boggs habia dejado, la tome y la abri con cuidado

_"Coin te necesita en su oficina a primera hora"_

Resople y heche la cabeza para atrás guardando la notita en la bolsa de mi pantalón, sali algo molesta pero en cuanto sali a la primera persona que vi fue a Gale, sus ojos se cruzaron con los mios y por un momento vago y casi efímero algo en mi salto queriendo besarlo, me detuve sin duda alguna pero me vio extraño

-¿A dónde vas? –me pregunto y lo mire con esa mirada que buscaba de verdad una respuesta lógica,¿A dónde hiban todos los pobladores a primera hora de la mañana?

*Pues, por mi horario ¿no cres? –le sonreí divertida mirándolo de una manera un tanto extraña coqueteando o haciendo un vago intento dé, ambos soltamos una risita divertida -¿tu a donde vas? –le pregunte sonriendo

-Por mi horario y Coin pidió verme en su oficina a primera hora –me detuve en seco, algo tenia que ver con nosotros 2, pero ¿Qué?- ¿me acompañas por mi horario? –pregunto sonriendo era una sonrisa realmente nueva para mi, era un tanto seductora y no era la primera vez que la habia visto, pero si de el para mi

-Claro y a ver a Coin –emprendimos un poco de marcha –es extraño que nos haya pedido a ambos ¿no cres? –le dije tranquila y serena, sonriéndole tratando de ganar tal vez puntos

-Si o tal vez es por lo de Katniss – eso significaba que algo grande me pasaría o que tal vez le darían mi puesto a Gale, o algo asi solo apreté un poco los labios, pero aun asi yo tenia la duda de ¿que pasaba con Katniss?… ahora

-¿por lo de Katniss? –lo mire extrañada sin dejar de caminar

-Si ¿Qué no te enteraste? Quiere ir al distrito 12 y convencerse por sus propios ojos de lo que paso ahí –por un momento sentí un golpe en el pecho que me quiso detener en seco, si lo habían llamado a el y a mi eso significaba que yo tendría que ir

-No, no lo sabia –no se en que tono lo dije pero el se detuvo en seco, no se que expresión hice pero se detuvo frente de mi, me miro a los ojos y me tomo de los hombros

-Mayrleen ¿estas bien? Estas palida –no se como pero cuando me di cuenta ya estaba a mi altura, su mirada a la altura de mis ojos y cuando vi sus ojos por alguna extraña razón me sentí muy tranquila

-Si, estoy bien solo fue un poco la impresión tranquilo –le dije sonriendo y seguimos caminando

Si hiba a ir yo seguro ya seria mas como la capitana que era, pero en si no era eso lo que me preocupa en si, lo que me preocupaba es ¿el por que quería que yo fuera si ella sabia que yo no quería a Katniss? ¿Qué es lo que de verdad pretendía con esto?, no quise pensar mas en el asunto era buen momento para ganar puntos con Gale, trate de entablar alguna conversación pero a cada conversación venia Katniss, venia algo que habia hecho con ella en casa, los bosques del 12, sus ardillas y su sabor, el pan tibio de la mañana de la cosecha donde ella se ofreció como tributo, las moras y el queso de la cabra de Prim, su horrible gato, sus hermanas, yo normalmente no decía nada solo lo oia, disfrutaba mucho de oír sus historias y relatos, por que de todo lo que hablaba era como la vida que yo seguía deseando tener por lo menos por un tiempo, no se si eso me habia ganar puntos o no, pero me encantaba y si de algo estaba segura es que mientras mas se destapaba frente a mi, mas me gustaba su personalidad, su voz calida, sus ojos, su sonrisa, el en si me encantaba y de cierta manera podría presumir que empezaba a sentir eso que Finn sentía por a Annie.

Llegamos a la fila donde nos pusieron el horario del dia, normalmente jamas lo revisaba pero esta vez tuve la curiosidad de hacerlo, primer actividad del dia, desayuno con la presidenta, el general boggs y Gale Hawthorne, segunda actividad preparativos para la visita al distrito 12, tercer actividad partida y arribo al distrito 12, algo en mi salto, no fue intuición, no fue supervivencia, ni yo se que fue pero se que algo salto en cuanto vi que tendría que regresar al distrito 12, solo mire el horario y dirigi mi mirada a la de Gale, no dije nada mas, no busque seguir con la conversación nada, solo empece a caminar a la oficina de Coin, hubo algo en mi que por alguna extraña razón tomo de la mano a Gale, fue algo mas como inconsiente, no tuve la mas minima intención de hacerlo solo … lo hice, buscando una ayuda, un apoyo, una mano que tomar, antes de que me diera cuenta sus dedos estaban entrelazados entre los mios, sentía ese apoyo que de alguna manera necesitaba, en algún momento note lo que hice y fui deshaciendo poco a poco el agarre de su mano y la mia para que cuando hubiéramos llegado al despacho de Coin ya estuviéramos cada quien su mano independiente, sin el apoyo que quería de el, llegando a la puerta me puse frente a los guardias de seguridad que al parecer por las experiencias anteriores ya no me veian como las ultimas veces

-Buenos días, la presidenta Coin solicito mi presencia y la del soldado Hawthorne –uno de ellos nos miro mientras el otro entro, cuando ese mismo salió al salir nos miro a ambos y abrió la puerta dándonos paso, por un momento quise tomarlo de la mano pero hubo algo sabio que me detuvo a hacerlo frente a los guardias entramos dándome el primero el paso, entre y ahí estaba la presidenta platicando con Boggs, frente a ellos un par de platos de comida y otros dos que estaban solos al parecer esperándonos, fue extraño para mi verlo con ella mas aun por que el no me habia comentado absolutamente nada acerca de eso, los mire extrañada por que por primera vez Alma se habia inmutado un poco al verme entrar, me vio extrañada parecía que algo le habia extrañado, tal vez habia sido que a pesar de que tenia el cabello recogido se veía mas largo de lo que normalmente lo traia asi que solo respondi la mirada extrañada con otra un tanto uraña

-Buenos Dias presidenta –salude un poco extrañada, en verdad me era nuevo que Boggs estuviera ahí, lo que decía mi horario y que también hubiera pedido la presencia de Gale en la reunión que habia pedido conmigo, yo crei que como de costumbre seria a solas, pero no, esta vez eramos Gale, Boggs y yo lo cual de verdad me extrañaba

-Buenos días soldado Hawthorne, buenos días Capitana Abernathy –esta vez no hizo lo que siempre hacia, que era seguir con la mirada en otro lado, vamos ni siquiera me veía, pero esta vez su mirada hacia ambos tenia cierta insistencia muy extraña, que he de presumir me preocupaba de cierta manera, tal vez ella sabia que el me gustaba, o que se yo, pero habia algo en su mirada que empezaba a ponerme un poco inquieta

-Buenos días Presidenta – saludo Gale ella no lo miro casi a el, ,su mirada era solo para mi esa mirada extrañada buscando algo en mi, algo que no yo sabia que era

-Tomen asiento por favor, su desayuno los espera –señalo ambas raciones en los lugares uno frente a otro, me sente de lado derecho de Boggs, pero antes si quiera de mirar a Alma o dejar que alguno de los 2 emitiera alguna palabra vi a Boggs muy extrañada, el solo me miro serio, no frio, serio esa seriedad en la mirada con la que me dijo aquella mañana que mi padre llego que Coin quería hablar conmigo, por un instante crei que tendría que ver con mi padre, pero en todo caso la reunión hubiera sido solo entre Coin y yo, asi que redirigi mi mirada a Alma y justo en ese instante ella hablo – ambos saben que hoy se hara un visita al distrito 12 –nos miro dura

-O lo que queda de el –respondi quitando la mirada de la comida y dirigiéndola directo a Coin- ¿Cuál es el punto? ¿encontrar sobrevivientes? ¿o un capricho de Katniss?- la mire seria, dura, fría esa mirada molesta que si Valit notaba normalmente trataba de tranquilizarme o empezaba a temblar por que solo el sabia que podría ser el inicio de algún ataque de ira en el que seguramente acabaría diciendo cosas de las que no me arrepentiría, pero igual me quitarían puntos con Gale, Coin me miro algo extrañada, era una mirada de impresión o tal vez de furia no se, era extraño por que jamas me habia mirado de alguna otra manera que neutral o tal vez hasta sin importancia ya que nunca me miraba

-Convencer a Katniss que el distrito ya no existe –interrumpio Gale mirándome casi furico y sentí al igual que el una furia incontenible hasta que sentí la mano de Boggs sobre mi pierna, respire hondo y replique seria

-¿convencerse? ¿de qué Gale? ¿De que las imágenes que todos en este lugar y Panem hemos visto son ciertas? ¿o de que seria bueno que deje todos sus estúpidos traumas atrás y viva su vida y su presente? Un presente que no solo para ella es duro Gale, para mi también, para Boggs, para Valit, para Finnick, para Johana, para Annie, para ti, no solo ella ¿convercerse de que Gale? –lo mire seria sin gritar, pero con un tono de voz un poco alzado, realmente no tenia idea de que diablos pretendía, no sabia de verdad que es lo que quería, que es lo que buscaba con eso. Coin nos miro algo preocupada, sentía la tensión en el ambiente sintió como ambos podíamos estallar a gritos y verdades en cualquier momento, ella interrumpió antes de que cualquiera de los 2 pudiera decir una palabra mas, tratando de tranquilizarme empece a picotear mi comida comiéndola de a poco

-No importa si se quiere convencer o no de algo que todos ya hemos visto y sabemos que es real, aquí lo importante es que como parte de tu escuadron, tendras que ir con ella Mayrleen –y ahí fue cuando justo sentí un golpe en el pecho, como cuando te dan un gran golpe en el pecho y sientes como te detienes debido a que tu corazón se ha detenido que me hizo poner las manos sobre la mesa y mirar rogando que fuera una mentira a Coin

-¿es enserio? – pregunte seria , la mire y trague saliva, deseaba con todo mi ser que fuera mentira, que no tendría que volver a ese lugar, no me molestaba, pero no es como me hubiera gustado volver ahí. Ella asintió con un movimiento de cabeza

-Asi es Mayrleen y debido a que ella y Gale iran, y ambos son de tu escuadron, tu y el resto de tu escuadron junto con Boggs obviamente iran al distrito 12 –dijo y empezó a comer sin decir nada mas, yo aun no reaccionaba ante la sorpresa no pude decir nada, solo asentí y antes de levantarme de la mesa adverti en un tono sereno y neutral.

-Ire a preparar todo, compermiso –no me despedi ni me di salida de ninguna manera, solo me puse de pie y me dirigi a la puerta, se que alguno de los 3 aun presentes musito algo, que yo no oi o no quise oir

Sali del lugar con lagrimas en los ojos aun atrapadas en los mismos, di varios pasos antes de empezar a llorar, empece a llorar casi desconsoladamente, sentía un hueco en el pecho, tendría que regresar el 12 sin mi padre, el distrito hecho ruinas, seria horrible regresar en esas condiciones y todo por los estúpidos caprichos sin sentido de Katniss.

Llegue al centro de entrenamiento mucho mas tranquila, al llegar como era de esperarse no habia nadie era la primera, quise sentarme a llorar pero algo me detenia, tal vez la vergüenza de que alguien pudiera llegar y me viera. Empece a limpiar un par de armas cuando de pronto sentí una lagrima rodadando por mi mejilla, después unas manos grandes abrazandome por la cintura y la voz dulce y preocupada de Valit con esas manos que me daba consuelo

-¿Qué tienes?- me dijo al oído tierno y dulce, de inmediato voltee para quedar frente a el abrazandome a el enterrando el rostro lleno de lagrimas en su pecho

-Voy a volver al 12

-¿a que es a lo que le temes? –justo en ese momento sentí un golpe en el pecho que me hizo levantar la mirada para encontrarme con la de Valit

-A recordar la cara de mi madre muerta –le digo seria y sin dejar de llorar –a recordar sus ojos cuando veian a mi padre, la luz que los iluminaba, la mirada de amor y compasión… y sus ojos apagados llenos de terror y dolor que vi el dia de su muerte, por muchos años trate de evitar esa imagen en la cabeza, como para que por culpa de una niñita tonta tenga que recordar todo de nuevo- le digo un poco mas tranquila sin hundiendo mi rostro en su pecho. Oigo unos pasos que me hacen secarme las lagrimas, respiro y el llanto a desaparecido, Valit no me suelta en cambio me aprieta mas fuerte y me siento segura de nuevo, lo miro a los ojos y le pregunto

-¿iras con nosotros?

-Tengo que, soy parte de tu escuadrón capitana Abernathy –me mira divertido y ambos soltamos esa risita nerviosa y cómplice clásica de alguna parte de nuestras ironías Los pasos se detienen tras de mi y ahí esta Boggs tocándome el hombro para voltear, al voltear nos miramos serios por unos segundos, después nuestras miradas se tornan algo mas personales, me abraza y solo eso, nos miramos fríos dándonos a entender que es momento de preparar todo.

Todo estaba preparado y todos empezamos a montarnos en los aerodeslizadores, pero ahí uno en especial en el que subimos todos, incluyendo a Katniss, Gale, Boggs, Valit y obviamente yo. No estoy segura de sentirme bien, empiezo a sentirme como aquella vez que me desmaye y tuve que estar todo el dia en absoluto reposo, lo único que me preocupa es que lleguemos ahí y de verdad me desmaye, no se si lo que hago esta bien o no, pero empiezo a juguetear con una de las armas, se puede disparar de eso estoy consiente pero mi estado psico-emocional, no me permite dejar de juguetear con ella, de pronto me siento mareada, tan mareada como aquella vez de camino al comedor, dejo el arma en el piso y me siento un momento en el piso y recargo mi cabeza en la pared hechandola de lleno para atrás con los ojos cerrados, al parecer Valit lo nota por que siento su mano en mi hombro abro un poco los ojos y esta en cunclillas frente a mi

-¿Estás bien? –su mirada esta preocupada, angustiada y hasta asustada, no entiendo bien el por del susto o tal vez si, pero no quiero suponer nada hasta que el quiera decirlo

-Creo que si, solo un poco mareada, tranquilo solo estoy un poco nerviosa- no se que nota en mi mirada pero me abraza y me hace sentir que todo estar bien, dándome a entender que estará conmigo en todo momento.

-¿quieres que me quede contigo? –me pregunta aun en cunclillas frente a mi con esa mirada dulce y compasiva que nunca aparece con otra persona que no sea yo, yo niego con la cabeza y le doy un beso en la mejilla

-Gracias, pero no, seguro que estare bien, tranquilo, solo estoy emocionada por regresar a casa –le sonrio de nuevo y el responde mi sonrisa con una parecida levantándose y redirgiendose a su lugar.

Suelto un ligero bufido, no es de molestia mas bien es cansancio, tristeza, nostalgia no se que es, noto que Gale esta a lado de Katniss, no sonrio ni deseo algo como eso, por que Valit no se separa de mi ni un instante si no hubiera sido, por que yo se lo pedi, pero en realidad lo que siento es ganas de con un solo movimiento aventar a Katniss por la ventana, de verdad que no me agrada, es tan egoísta que solo su cara de perro a medio morir me molesta, me estréso y de momento me pregunto ¿por que no la golpe con el puño cerrado?.

Tras unos 45 minutos de viaje el aerodeslizador empieza a descender, siento los latidos de mi corazón mas agitados que nunca, me duele el pecho de lo rápido y fuertes que son, veo que Katniss se asoma a la ventana tratando de reconocer lo que ve bajo ella, yo solo miro al frente, se que lo que viene si para ella será duro, se que para mi lo será igualmente, respiro hondo y el aerodeslizador desciende por completo eso significa que yo tengo que salir primero junto con Boggs y Valit, me levanto de mi lugar con un nudo en el estomago y me pongo frente a la puerta con el rifle de frente y apuntando, no ahí lugar fijo, solo apunta, atrás de mi Valit y Boggs haciéndome guardia, siento el rose de algún dedo con mi mano, se que alguno de los 2 lo hace para darme aunque sea un poco de alivio, la puerta se abre lentamente, siento que tarda años pero solo se que son un par de segundos los que tarda en abrirse. Cuando al fin se abre por completo veo lo que parece ser la veta, una veta destruida, cenizas por todos lados, una veta calcinada, trato de no expresar nada pero se que si alguien estuviera frente a mi vería mi cara de horror y pánico ante la vista que tengo, es la veta del 12, una veta que parecía haber alcanzada por alguna explosión en las minas, solo trago saliva y salgo lentamente observando todo a mi alrededor, no me veo a la defensiva solo muy observadora, salimos y no ahí nada a quien disparar y me relajo haciendo la seña de que ella puede salir, todos creerían que saldría con Gale, pero no, sale ella sola, con esa cara de perro regañado que no le soporto, ruedo un poco los ojos pero no se los quito de encima entra a una casa, juraría que era su antigua casa, la casa en la que vivía antes de ganar los juegos, miro a todos lados y entre el lugar recuerdo aquella mañana en la que encontramos el cuerpo ya sin vida de mi madre, recuerdo sus ojos apagados, llenos de terror, sus manos en su vientre, como tratando de proteger al crió de 6 meses que llevaba en su vientre, sacudo mi cabeza tratando de quitarme esa imagen de la cabeza, al parecer alguien mas haya de Valit nota la desesperación en mi rostro, la desesperación de querer huir de inmediato de ahí, de querer dejar ahí a Katniss y subir de nuevo al aerodeslizador, es la voz de Gale en mi oído

-¿Estas bien?-pregunta la voz preocupada en mi oído-

-Si –trago saliva y respiro hondo-estoy bien

-Si te sientes mal, solo avisa por favor –me dice su voz extrañamente preocupada-

-Lo prometo –asiento con un movimiento de cabeza –cambio y fuera

Su voz se deja de oir, y yo siento frio, un frio inmenso que me recorre toda la espína dorsal, al igual que una gota fría que recorre todo mi rostro, se que no es buena señal, se que es un sudor frio y que eso solo se puede significar una cosa: estoy a punto de desmayarme, no me aferro a nada, no tomo nada, solo respiro y trato de tranquilizarme y no caer desmayada al piso, aun tengo trabajo por hacer. Se agarra la sien izquierda y la miro algo curiosa, puede ser en gran parte de las consecuencias del golpe que le dio Johana antes de salir de la arena; Johana ¿estara viva? Por que bien segura estoy de que no esta. No tarda mucho cuando la veo salir de ahí, parece un alma en pena, noto que sale casi corriendo y yo salgo tras ella, aunque cansada, sintiendo poca fuerza en mis piernas, casi el desmayo, aun asi yo corro tras ella, bien que mal y aunque no me agrade es mi responsabilidad, cruzo la plaza tras ella, en otras circunstancias ya la hubiera alcanzado, pero mi estado anímico y de salud no me permite correr ni un poco mas de lo que ya lo hago, un par de metros mas adelante entramos a un lugar familiar, por un momento ruego en mi cabeza por que no sea ese lugar, que no sea ese lugar que deje hace 11 años, mientras mas avanzamos mas noto que si es ese lugar, es ese maldito lugar, ese bendito lugar, lleno de recuerdos con mi padre y mi madre, lleno de risas y rodillas raspadas: La aldea de los vencedores. Me voy deteniendo hasta que veo que Katniss entra a una de las casas, su casa supongo yo, hasta que me detengo por completo y camino muy lentamente hacia la casa donde entro ella, miro la casa de lado de la de ella y se que es mi casa, no es la misma, pero en ese mismo lugar vivía yo con mi padre y mi madre, vivía feliz, tranquila, antes de que Snow nos jodiera la vida, siento la mano de Boggs en mi hombro, me quita el arma y me susurra al oído

-Ve, si algo pasa dire que fue mi culpa, ve –me da un ligero empujoncito en la espalda que me hace moverme un par de centímetros adelante, volteo un poco la mirada atrás, buscando la ayuda de alguien, no quiero acercarme sola, se que tal vez si Katniss viera eso de seguro diría que yo también soy débil, pero no, solo tengo miedo de lo que puedo encontrar ahí.

Camino hacia delante yo sola y siento como una mano toma la mia, como unos dedos gruesos pero un poco largos se entrelazan entre mis delgados, finos y huesudos dedos, miro a mi lado y el dueño de esos dedos acompañantes son los de Valit, nos miramos un momento y el me sonríe compasivo y tranquilo, tratando de tranquilizarme con esa mirada, respiro hondo y suspiro algo estresada, los pasos que doy son muy pequeños, como si de verdad no quisiera llegar, tengo muchísimo miedo no se que voy a encontrar al entrar a esa casa.

De pronto cuando menos me lo espero ya estamos frente a la puerta, es tal como la recuerdo, blanca y bonita y por un momento deseo y sueño que mi madre este tras la puerta con los brazos abiertos como siempre lo hacia cuando mi padre y yo volvíamos de la escuela, respiro muy hondo y muevo el picaporte abriendo la puerta exagerada y exasperantemente lenta, trago saliva y al abrir siento ese aroma a licor blanco que inunda y mata todo el aire puro, la casa esta hecha un asco, ahí muchas cosas tiradas en el piso, todo esta oscuro como si toda la luz de ahí se hubiera ido, pero el olor a licor es lo que mas reina mucho mas haya de cualquier cosa que pueda sentirse, el hedor a licor es predominante, entro pero antes de que Valit de un paso al frente yo doy media vuelta y le pongo las manos sobre el pecho deteniéndole y dándole a entender que quiero entrar sola, el sonríe y solo da un paso para atrás. Entro de lleno a la casa y cierro la puerta tras de mi dejando que el hedor a licor blanco me ahogue, dejando que aquel vicio que casi acaba con mi padre se presente ante mi y me de la cara, el olor es mas que insoportable pero si la casa fue reconstruida dando una replica exacta a la anterior todo tiene que estar en el mismo lugar que recuerdo cuando tenia 5 años. No doy mas vueltas por la casa, solo miro un poco el comedor y el estudio en el que mi padre solia leerme algún cuento, subo las escaleras hacia las habitaciones, subo muy lentamente respirando y sintiendo como un nudo en la garganta se forma y me lastima, respiro hondo y cuando me doy cuenta ya estoy en la planta alta de la casa, y si mal no recuerdo la puerta que esta inmediato de las escaleras debería de ser el cuarto de mis padres y desde que mi madre murió solo de mi papá; me paro frente a ella y pongo mi mano sobre el picaporte que aprieto muy fuerte, al apretarlo respiro muy hondo y abro la puerta esperando encontrar todo hecho tan liado como abajo, pero a mi sorpresa todo esta como lo tenia mi madre, perfectamente acomodado, la cama tendida, las fotos de su boda en los taburetes que estaban a lado de su cama y otras tantas de nosotros en la cajonera, todo como lo recordaba, miro todo alrededor y es justo como mi mamá lo tenia. Sonrio al ver todo justo como lo recordaba, era como dar un salto 11 años atrás y sentir de nuevo su aroma cerca, un aroma dulce y tierno, nada empalagoso…su aroma, la única manera de que su aroma se conserve aquí es que haya algo de ella, me dirigo presurosa al armario, y ahí esta su traje de novia, debido a la posición económica de mi padre se habia podido dar el lujo de tener sus propios trajes de novios ahí esta blanco y bonito, me acerco a el y lo tomo con las manos, sin estrujarlo, solo siento la tela en mis manos, no lo aprieto, no, solo lo acaricio y me lo acerco a la nariz sientiendo el aroma de mi madre aun impregnado en el no puedo evitar esbozar una gran sonrisa y derramar un par de lagrimas al sentir su aroma de nuevo, sentir que estaba ahí de nuevo, movi un poco los ojos y vi una maleta negra nada grande de un buen tamaño he de decir, la tome y la puse sobre la cama abriéndole, tome con mucho cuidado el vestido, lo mire e imagine a mi mamá en el, se ve hermosa tal cual la he visto en las fotos, asi se ve en mi mente; preciosa con esa sonrisa llena de luz y tranquilidad que a cualquiera enamoraba, pero que no cualquiera podría decir que lograba en ella, tome todas las fotos que estaban ahí, la de la boda de mis padres, de mi madre embarazada, las de mi padre con ella, nosotros 3 y muchas fotos mas, con la esperanza de que mi padre aun guarde el álbum de fotografias que mi madre habia armado hasta que estuvo con nosotros, la ultima vez que habia visto ese album habian fotos de ella aun embarazada de mi hermano no-nato, mi padre con migo, con ella, los 3 juntos, y si estaba en ese lugar significaba que mi padre habia logrado salvar muchisimas cosas de la antigua casa que "por confusion de bombardeo" se habia quemado y en el incidente, supuestamente y en gran parte para salvarme de ser selecciónada para los juegos del hambre y enfrentarme a 6 cosechas, o sol ser seleccionada como tributo y no volver, o tal vez si ya que mi padre habia sido ganador de estos en su segundo quarter, por otra parte alejarme de todo y que Snow jamas supiera de mi e hiciera algo para que yo entrara en las cosechas y tener mucha mas facilidad de asesinarme, con el excelente pretexto de los juegos. Busque en el taburete que estaba de lado derecho de la cama que era el que le pertenecia a mi madre, busque en el cajon, por un momento crei que lo tendria ahí, pero jamas lo habia puesto ahí, asi que busque en la puertecilla que estaba debajo del cajon, y efectivamente ahí estaba el cuaderno de satin salmon sin ninguna leyenda, solo estaba ahí, lo mire y sonreí, lo tome en mis manos y lo meti de inmediato a la maleta que llevaría de regreso al distrito 13, la maleta estaba casi llena, pesaba un poco nada importante, pero si era pesada salí de la habitación con la maleta y muy lentamente si Katniss visitaba su hogar y recordaba cosas yo haría lo mismo y era algo justo, en el camino vi abierta la puerta de una habitación, de la habitación que quería evitar mas que nada dejo ver un par de cosas, como una colcha color rosa, un incomodo camisón de franela rosa y un oso de peluche blanco con un liston morado amarrado a su cuello, no logro entrar a la habitación de una niña pequeña de largo cabello, esa niña que se quedo aquí junto con el oso y la decadencia de mi padre, pero entro al fin de todo a la habitación de una niña que perdió a su madre, a su padre y su hogar en la misma noche. Abro muy lentamente la puerta empujándola muy ligeramente como tratando de imitar el rose del viento y siento como se me va el aire por un instante, como por un momento mi corazón se detiene, como de un momento a otro recuerdo a esa niña sentada en la cama gritando por su padre, a esa niña con su madre arruyandola, a mi con ese oso abrazandome para no llorar o gritar por los truenos de alguna tormenta, a mi sentada en la cama, viendo a esa niña como si no hubiera sido yo como si hubiera sido otra quiero huir del recuerdo pero no puedo, trato de huir del recuerdo de la casa en llamas pero no puedo, todo es tan claro como aquella noche en la que tuve que salir de aquí, miro todo y no logro evitar no llorar. Me paro frente a mi cama y de nuevo el vivido recuerdo de aquella noche regresa a mi cabeza la cual sacudo fuertemente buscando limpiar mi cabeza de tal recuerdo y siento como mis piernas empiezan a fallar, siento como se empiezan a doblar, y me detengo al borde la cama, respiro alzando la mirada y recordando ese oso tierno y estúpido color blanco con un liston rosa amarrado al cuello que esta frente a mi lo que me hace sonreir recordando aquel cumpleaños en el que mi padre me lo habia regalado, Possy estaba sonriente como cualquier otro juguete, pero su sonrisa me hacia recordar las mias propias en ese lugar, regreso a mi posición recta y me siento en la cama donde ponía mi cabeza y lo tomo entre mis manos acariciándolo como si tuviera vida propia, lo miro y lo abrazo fuerte recordando esos abrazos fuertes y apretados que mi padre me daba cuando me asustaba o lloraba, ese tipo de abrazos que no volvi a sentir hasta que una vez Valit me abrazo; de pronto un olor extremadamente dulce y que hasta pica la nariz y el olfato me llega, volteo y donde estaba Possy a sus espaldas una rosa blanca que miro con desprecio, se que significa que el sabe de mi, que estoy viva y que lo que le hizo a mi padre, a mi madre y a mi tia no se tocara el corazón para hacerlo conmigo también, con la diferencia de que yo quiero ver su sangre caer. Tomo la rosa entre mis manos y con la navaja suiza que siempre cargo conmigo hago una pequeña abertura en mi dedo provocando que este sangre derramando un par de gotas de sangre sobre la rosa, no es una amenaza hacia su vida, es una advertencia a que no se meta de nuevo en la mia, por que de todos modos va a terminar muerto y de eso me asegurare yo.


	6. Capitulo VI

Escucho la voz de Valit en mi oído

-Katniss ya salió, es hora de volver –dice una voz fría y un poco susurrosa

-Vayan abordando el aerodeslizador, yo voy para allá, cambio y fuera –termino la conversación, por lo que le dije cualquiera pensaría que estoy pensando en quedarme, pero no, solo quiero dejar en claro la advertencia a Snow, a lado de la rosa pongo un dibujo que hice hace mucho tiempo del capitolio en llamas, la advertencia esta clara: tanto el como el capitolio caerán.

Meto a Possy en la maleta y bajo corriendo del lugar con la maleta en la mano derecha, salgo de la casa, la cual al salir cierro bien la puerta y de pronto la imagen de mi familia sentada en el verde pasto llega a mi cabeza por lo que no logro evitar sonreir cuando escucho que una voz me llama, una voz que no habia oído llamarme, es la voz de Katniss llamándome, me extraño al oírla tanto que la miro de esa manera, extrañada y uraña, noto que tiene una mochila colgada al hombro, todos reaccionan igual que yo, a todos nos extraña que ella me diriga la palabra y mas aun desde que la golpee, asiento aun extrañada y camino hacia ella para montarme en el aerodeslizador, cuando me acerco todos miran la maleta, Boggs la mira con insistencia y yo no le digo nada, Gale nos mira a ambas, a ella con una mochila y a mi con la maleta, yo la ignoro a ella, pero no puedo ignorar lo que parecer ser un aullido de la maleta, no hago mención de nada, no pregunto , no cuestiono y ni siquiera trato de averiguar nada, solo la miro un poco uraña, me siento frente a ella y recargo un poco la cabeza sobre el cristal con la maleta en las piernas y abrazandola fuertemente, abrazandola como lo que es para mi, el ultimo rastro de una niña que fue feliz, que vivía sonriendo y tenia una madre, un padre y un hermanito en camino, eso era para mi, el ultimo rastro de una infancia feliz que se me habia hecho presente esa mañana en ese distrito deteriorado.

No se si el camino de regreso al distrito 13 fue largo o no, solo se que de alguna u otra manera me quede dormida en el trayecto, y se que me quede dormida por que cuando llegamos la mano de Katniss tocándome el hombro me despertó, no se que pretendía Katniss, pero de alguna u otra manera trataba de acercarse a mí, no sabía qué demonios pasaba por su estúpida y hueca cabeza al empezar a hablarme o algo por el estilo. Cuando sentí su mano sobre mi hombro y abrí los ojos, la mire extrañada sin soltar la maleta y ella sin soltar con una mano la mochila que cargaba a sus hombros, yo la miro extrañada y ella tiene una mirada muy extraña conmigo, no es la misma de siempre que me ve como una amenaza, no, es mas bien extraño no se que quiera decir pero no hará que me agrade.

-Ya llegamos –oigo su voz y asiento con un movimiento de cabeza, no le agradezco, no le sonrió, nada solo asiento y me levanto sin soltar la maleta, al levantarme siento un ligero mareo al que instintivamente me agarro del respaldo del asiento y Katniss me sujeta del ante brazo nada fuerte, yo la miro extrañada, y niego con la cabeza, no se que diablos tiene en mente pero realmente no me importa, asi que solo le sonrio un poco forzada

-Gracias, estoy bien –me suelto un poco del agarre de Katniss moviendo mi brazo zafándolo de sus manos que por alguna extraña razón siento extraño tocando mi brazo, ella sale con la mochila aun a espaldas y Valit se acerca a mi poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro

-¿Estás bien? –me mira extrañado- ¿Enserio Everdeen te ayudo? –me pregunta aun mas extrañado

-Si estoy bien, y si enserio me ayudo… algo quiere y no es dinero –le digo mientras suelto una carcajada fuerte a lo que sigue la carcajada de Valit

-No ya enserio Mayr, ¿Estas bien? –ahora esta serio, estos últimos días mi estado de salud habia estado tan deteriorado que verme mareada los preocupaba de inmediato-

-Si estoy bien, tranquilo, relájate, estare bien, solo quiero ir a dormir, ¿me acompañas? - le lanzo una mirada suplicante, el me mira un poco extrañado y me toma de la mano

-¿te ayudo con la maleta? –pregunta el mirando la maleta

-No, gracias yo la llevo –justo en ese momento escucho el timbre que anuncia la comida, se que el camino tiene que ser directo, eso claro seria si yo no llevara absolutamente nada en las manos asi que sin importarme mucho que tenga que ir justo en ese maldito momento a comer tomo a Valit de la mano y llevo la maleta que traigo conmigo a mi compartimiento, la dejo sobre la cama y salgo de ahí sin soltar a Valit de la mano.

Caminamos tranquilos hacia el comedor, por alguna extraña razón no lo suelto, no lo quiero soltar, es como si me aferrara a el, como si fuera algo que me estuviera anclando a la realidad, y en realidad es eso, mi ancla entre mi perfecto pasado hasta los 6 años y mi burda, fría, cruel y actual realidad, es como si verlo me hiciera recordar que todo es diferente y que yo no estoy en el 12, por que el fue la primera persona que conoci aquí, el es mi ancla.

Caminamos sin decir mucho hacia el comedor, sabe que no estoy de animos de hablar, vamos ni siquiera quiero comer, si no fuera por que el me esta llevando al comedor seguramente yo no comeria, preferiría por mucho estar en mi habitación y aferrarme a mis recuerdos. Todos nos miran extrañados en realidad es algo entendible ya que el agarre de nuestras manos no es como el de un par de hermanos, no, es mas bien como el de un par de enamorados, nuestros dedos están entrelazados y realmente cualquiera diría que si, somos pareja, pero no, es mas bien aferrarme a mi realidad, a esa realidad de ojos cafes que me mantiene a raya de la locura.

Cuando llegamos al comedor notamos que la fila de la comida era corta a comparacion de todos los días y eso solo significaba una cosa: habíamos tardado el suficiente tiempo para que la fila estuviera de ese tamaño. Al llegar notamos que Boggs nos esperaba en la puerta, a estas alturas ya lo imaginaba comiendo, ya que a mas o menos a esa hora yo ya habia tomado la decisión de no comer, pero al parecer la ausencia de Valit fue lo que le dio la seguridad de que obviamente si comeria, el nos abordo y por fin alguien dejo esa mirada extrañada de lado, el solo nos siguió, caminamos y el tras nosotros; hasta que llegamos a la fila que en si era corta, nos formamos y las conversaciones sin sentido o importantes siguieron, no dijimos nada que destacara, a excepción claro esta de que la fabulosa Katniss se habia puesto solidaria conmigo y me habia hablado en el aerodeslizador

-Hoy tuvimos un súper acontecimiento –y ahí salió el tono burlón que usaba para cuando algo me impresionaba pero igual me hacia reír, al igual que la sonrisa de Valit que denoto que algo impresionante pero divertido a la vez nos había pasado

-¿A si? ¿Cuál? –nos miro con una mezcla de extrañes y diversión

-Katniss me despertó, me hablo y me toco –dije en tono impresionado pero igualmente sin dejar de lado un poco de burla, sarcasmo e ironía, los 3 reímos al unisonó, realmente el acontecimiento nos había sacado una sonrisa, pero no era una sonrisa de que nos divirtiera, sino más bien algo nervioso y dudoso.

Llegamos al final de la fila y nos dieron la comida, Boggs nos guio a la mesa donde estaban Katniss, Gale, Prim, La señora Everdeen y la familia de Gale, ambos lo miramos extrañado y yo antes de si quiera llegar lo jale discretamente del brazo preguntándole con la mirada ¿Por qué?, El solo se limito a sonreir y seguir el camino, me senté del lado derecho de Gale, frente a Katniss, no hice ningún ruido, a lado de Katniss: Prim y la señora Everdeen, y a lado de ellas Boggs y Valit intercalando la familia de Gale, que en si era bastante numerosa, me senté algo extrañada, mirando a Boggs, ambos lo hacíamos, Gale nos presento a su familia, yo solo dedique una sonrisa, no forzada, tampoco falsa, más bien solo cortes, todos hicieron lo mismo pero la niña pequeña cuyo nombre compartía con el oso de peluche que acababa de regresar de mi antigua casa, le sonreí y nada más, seguimos comiendo y todos estamos callados hasta que Hazelle, la madre de Gale me mira, es una mirada extrañada, una mirada que trata de reconocerme.

-Tu madre murió en el primer bombardeo al 12, tenia 6 meses de embarazo ¿cierto? –me mira curiosa

-Si, asi es –le digo levantando un poco la mirada, no quiero parecer descortés, pero tampoco es un tema del que me guste hablar mucho

-¿no se su supone que en el bombardeo "accidental" –anarca unas comillas con su dedo índice y medio- a la aldea de los vencedores tu, desapareciste y después se te dio por muerta? –mi mirada cambia drásticamente y lo sé por la manera en la que Valit me observa, Gale le lanza una mirada sagaz y furtiva a su madre, por la expresión de Valit juraría que mi mirada se acaba de apagar

-Si, soy yo, pero estoy viva –suelto los cubiertos y alzo la mirada, observándola curiosa- disculpe si sueno grosera pero ¿Cómo sabe eso, lo de mi madre? Digo por lo que he notado fui toda una noticia mi desaparición del distrito, pero ¿Cómo sabe lo de mi madre y su embarazo?

-Yo encontré su cuerpo, yo vi cuando la bomba cayo cerca de ella, y la vi morir –su mirada al igual que la mia se apaga y de pronto aparece un nudo en mi garganta y al parecer en la de ella también ya que su voz se quiebra - jamas en mi vida olvidare esa mirada de terror tratando de proteger lo que habia en su vientre, tratando de huir del fuego y todo, fue extraño por que aun cuando ella misma ya sabia que no podía hacer nada, ni por ella ni por el bebe que tenia en su vientre aun asi lucho por ambos –me mira y su mirada se cristaliniza, la mia ya esta llorosa, ya no puedo evitarlo y bajo la cabeza secándome las lagrimas, y de pronto la voz de la madre de Katniss aparece en escena parece que es la hora de "pregúntenle de su vida a Mayrleen"

-Disculpa si me entrometo y te hago sentir mal – dice con una voz dulce y tierna, llena de compresión – pero ¿Por qué te dieron por desaparecida y muerta? – y de pronto todos mi miran incluso tengo la atención de Gale, pero lo que mas impresión me causa es la mirada de Katniss, esta vez de verdad es sincera, una mirada que comprende de alguna manera mi dolor y yo aclaro mi garganta alzando la cara –

-Por que mi padre y mi tia tomaron la decisión de darme por desaparecida, despues de un tiempo me darían por muerta y asi no tendría que ir a matarme a los juegos del hambre, y le evitaría la pena a mi padre de llevarme al capitolio, entrenarme, luchar por mantenerme viva para que al fin de todo no regresar a casa –respondo tratando de mostrarme fría, pero no puedo, se que si yo siento un profundo dolor, es lo mismo que reflejo, no es difícil de adivinar y mas aun por la mirada de Gale que de verdad reflejo ese dolor- y asi vivo aquí desde que tengo 6 años –sonrio y sigo comiendo

-No solo para tu padre fue difícil, también lo fue para mi, y otras familias, eras una niña de 6 años, de la edad de Katniss, y todos te habían dado por muerta –la mirada que me dedica es una mirada acorde a lo que me dice, una mirada que tuvo pánico de haber sido ella, de que la niña que se perdiera hubiera sido Katniss y no yo – intentamos por muchos días buscarte incluso en el bosque, los días que mi esposo y Katniss hiban de caza buscaban algún rastro de que estuvieras viva – su mirada y su voz concuerdan en lo absoluto con lo que dice, de pronto un recuerdo viene a mi memoria antes de que ella lo mencione, somos Katniss y yo en el patio de la escuela, no veo nada mas que eso – y mas aun por que Katniss insistió mucho en buscarte, eras…

-Su única amiga –le digo mirándola extrañada, no es que me importa o que quiera recuperar su amistad, no me importa en lo absoluto, pero saber que en la impresión y el dolor de la noche en la que perdi a mi madre, perdi mi hogar y mi identidad, olvidara tantas cosas tan importantes de mi vida, como tal vez la única amiga que tuve.


	7. Capitulo VII

La mirada de Katniss se fija en mi, una mirada un tanto impresionada pero también alegre de que lo recuerde, la mirada de Gale es la misma que la de Katniss, pero las miradas de Valit y Boggs son absolutamente impresionadas de pronto ese recuerdo viene de nuevo ese recuerdo de bombardeo, los estallidos, los gritos, todos corriendo agito la cabeza violentamente de un lado a otro, tratando de auyentar los recuerdos, las sacudidas no sirven de nada asi que solo me levanto sin decir absolutamente nada, me cuesta muchismo trabajo ponerme de pie, pero al fin lo logro, salgo de ahí casi corriendo, se que hay alguien que corre tras de mi, solo que no estoy muy segura de quien es. Solo corro y de pronto siento como mi piernas se doblan por completo y caigo de rodillas a mitad del pasillo de mi compartimiento no logro resistir el llanto y rompo en llanto aun incada, la voz de Gale se aparece y me abraza de espaldas aun incada

- Tranquila, todo estará bien– me dice el dueño de la voz y los brazos que me rodean protegiéndome; oigo varios pasos apresurados que se acercan pero despues se detienen, supongo que el dueño de esos brazos protectores les señala que se vayan, de pronto el se para frente a mi y sus ojos cafés se cruzan con los mios que están hechos un mar de lagrimas, es de lo mas extraño consolarme en ese tema con el, ya que técnicamente el me acaba de conocer, nos vemos diario en el entrenamiento pero nada mas, no somos amigos, poco hablamos, y cuando hablamos yo casi no digo nada por que me gusta oír acerca de los bosques, los domingos de caza con Katniss y todas esas cosas que sinceramente me gustaría haber tenido, el me toma en brazos y me carga llevándome hasta mi compartimiento, yo estoy hecha un mar de lagrimas, no puedo detenerme, no puedo dejar de recordar la cara sin vida de mi madre, sus ojos llenos de terror y pánico, su cuerpo lleno de sangre y mi padre llorando su cuerpo, la bomba que cae tras nuestra casa y de inmediato la prende en llamas, todo es tan vivido como aquella noche en la que perdi toda una vida, al entrar a mi compartimiento con una mano quita la maleta y la pone en el piso, acto seguido: me pone sobre la cama yo no puedo parar de llorar

- Mayrleen, trata de tranquilizarte, o te hara daño, y si tu padre se entera se puede poner mas mal que tu, tranquila –me dice acariciándome el rostro, es extraño que el me consuele y mas aun con lo que acaba de pasar con Katniss, su madre, pero aun mas extraño es que me sienta bien y tranquila, mas aun con el que casi no conozco, pero sinceramente no puedo dejar de llorar, no puedo parar, es como si algo me hubiera dado un golpe, y en si eso fue, me dieron el golpe mas brutal que jamas me han dado

- ¿Cómo puedo estar tranquila, si no puedo si quiera recordar la única amiga que tuve Gale? –le digo con lagrimas en unos ojos que tratan de ver bien los suyos, el con un dulce toque de su dedo pulgar un poco rasposo me seca las lagrimas o los que aun siguen frescas sobre mis mejillas-

- ¿no cres que fue lo mejor? Tal vez si aun recordaras que Katniss era tu única amiga algo te ataria por siempre al 12, por lo menos sabias que tu padre bien o mal estaba vivo y bien, tu madre ya no era una preocupación mas, pero imagina si recordaras a Katniss, ¿te imaginas como hubiera sido verla ofrecerse en las cosechas, participar en los juegos del hambre? Tal vez lo olvidaste para tener una vida nueva aquí, un nuevo comienzo, que aunque si se que te destrozo y lo vi cuando entraste a tu casa, te ayudo a seguir adelante- su voz sonaba tranquila, me ayudaba pero no lo suficiente para dejar de llorar, me levante un poco de la cama no me movi mucho ni tampoco hice que el se moviera, solo me reincorpore de cierta manera, lo mire aun llorando, su voz tranquilizaba pero aun asi no podía detenerme el llanto

- Gale, olvide mi vida, olvide a mi única amiga, te pude haber conocido a ti y yo ni enterada, Gale, yo tenia una vida, una buena vida, la cual se pudrió por culpa de ese maldito bastardo–le dije llorando, aun hecha un mar de lagrimas no se que fue en si lo que lo impulso a hacer lo que hizo pero igualmente me impresiono un poco, solo me tomo un poco de los hombros y me acerco a el abrazandome fuertemente, un abrazo que no pude responder de inmediato ya que de verdad me sorprendió, esos fueron los primeros 5 segundos, por que no pude aguantar mas y me abrace fuerte a el, sus brazos me rodeaban de manera protectora, como queriendo cuidarme de todo mal, de verdad la única vez que habia sentido ese abrazo habia sido de los brazos tibios de Valit que sin duda eran igual de grandes que los de Gale, en el mismo abrazo me acaricio un poco el cabello

- Tranquila, todo esta bien, ya estas aquí, ya lo recuerdas y eso es lo importante –me dijo con voz dulce y consolándome, yo me aferre a el y apoye mi cabeza sobre su hombro sin dejar de llorar, se que hubo un punto en el que incluso acerque un poco mas mi cuerpo al de el, casi estando piel con piel, no se si fui yo la que provoco el acercamiento, o fue el, solo se que asi fue, y también que llego un momento en el que solte un ligero grito frustrado, un grito de dolor y desesperación un grito que me mato por completo, un grito como aquel que mi padre emitió cuando se abrazo a aquel cuerpo sin vida de mi madre, todos los recuerdos empezaban a agolparse en frente de mi, todos y cada uno de ellos se me ponían frente, y yo no podía dejar de llorar, también sabia que eso me estaba haciendo daño por que empezaba a marearme lo cual no seria bueno y mas aún por que no habia comido bien y habia sido un dia lleno de emociones; desde regresar a casa hasta recordar que Katniss tal vez era la única amiga que tuve, que Katniss sufrió cuando yo me desapareci, que su madre también sufrió, el cuerpo de mi madre, todos y cada uno de los recuerdos y suposiciones empezaban a golpearme sin piedad. Gale me separo un poco de el y me limpio dulcemente las lagrimas del rostro, despues miro la maleta y me miro, con voz curiosa lanzo- ¿Qué es eso?

- Mi vida –le dije mirando la maleta, ya más serena pero inlcuso en mi voz se notaba la falta de fuerza que tenia, la tristeza y el dolor que sentía justo en ese momento. Tome la maleta y la subi a la cama haciéndolo un pequeño espacio entre Gale y yo, la abri y lo primero que vimos fue a Possy, ese tonto oso de peluche al cual puse entre mis piernas como si el fuera también parte de nosotros, despues y a lado de Possy puse el álbum de fotografías de mi familia, las fotos de mis padres y mias, y por ultimo pero no menos importante los trajes de boda de mis padres que puse un poco doblados y aun con el aroma de ambos bien impregnado, el miro todo curiosamente, pero tenia cierta mirada insistente hacia una foto, mi foto favorita; la escena era simple: mi padre sonriente, mi madre y yo aun en brazos de mi padre

- Se veía tan diferente –miro la foto, miro a mi padre insistentemente

- Era diferente Gale, yo era feliz, yo tenia una vida y el una familia, una familia que se rompió por culpa de… el – estuve a punto de decir "mi abuelo" pero eso significaría demostrarle a el, el verdadero origen del por que deseo con tanta fuerza matarlo, supuse que en algún momento lo sabria, pero mientras, yo no le diría nada. Saco todo y con cuidado empiezo a mostrarle todo, los trajes, incluso de las fotos ahí varias que recuerdo, todas y cada una de ellas, tienen alguna historia de las cuales algunas las perdi en mi memoria, y otras tantas las tiene mi padre, tal vez hasta el ya las haya olvidado, pero mientras son como personas sin nombre.

El dia pasa rápido, yo no he comido nada y Gale tampoco, también faltamos a lo que resto de entrenamiento, me gusta el dia que paso con el, un dia diferente lleno de muchos recuerdos, a pesar de que física y un poco emocionalmente me siento muy mal, me duele la cabeza y me siento muy mareada se que si trato de pararme terminare en el piso, no tengo demasiadas fuerzas en las piernas, pero si las suficientes como para tratar de moverme aunque se que será algo sin éxito, puede funcionar.

La alarma que anuncia la hora de la cena suena, se que es hora de ponerme de pie y caminar, me lleno de pánico por que se que seguro me llevara de inmediato al hospital, y eso es mas que seguro por que no me puedo mover mucho ni poner mucha fuerza, el se levanta y me extiende la mano, miro su mano con un poco de preocupación y rezo por no caer y llegar al hospital como de costumbre cuando me pongo asi, respiro hondo y tomo su mano levantándome y antes si quiera de lograr ponerme de lleno en pie mis piernas se doblan y justo segundos antes de caer al piso el pasa su mano por mi cintura y me aferra a el quedando frente a frente con una peligrosa cercanía de labios, su mirada y la mia quedan frente a frente, nuestras narices rozan ligeramente y siento como mis piernas pierden aun mas fuerza, con una voz suave y dulce que parece un susurro rozando nuestros labios por la cercanía de nuestros rostros

- ¿estas bien? –su mano se extiende bien sobre mi cintura y noto como uno de sus dedos empieza a acariciar la cintura que con desesperación sostiene

- No, mis piernas no tienen mucha fuerza, pero estare bien –lo mira a los ojos, cuando hablamos nuestros labios rozan, por alguna extraña razón me contengo de no abalanzarme sobre el y besarlo, algo en sus ojos quiere avanzar ligeramente, yo no quiero moverme la vista que tengo de sus ojos es realmente hermosa

- ¿vamos al hospital? –me mira y se acerca otro poco mas a mi, el roce de los labios pasa a ser una presión de labios,

- N-no –digo tartamudeando y sintiendo que no aguantare mas ya el beso esta dado, el punto es concretarlo, trago saliva y noto como se acerca mas a mi su mano me acerca ligeramente mas a el y sus labios terminan de hacer presión contra los mios, ya no es un rose ni una presión, es un beso, un verdadero beso, respiro hondo y me relajo de lleno pasando mis manos por su cuello rodeándolo siguiendo el beso como el lo marca, no es algo intenso ni pasional, mas bien lento y sensorial, es una sensación tan inexplicable como todo lo que pasa por mi cabeza, no se que pase por la suya pero tengo horror de que pueda pasar ahí el nombre de Katniss y despues haga acto de aparición y lo que acaba de pasar se haga incomodo y molesto, cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar un poco por el beso respiro hondo y de verdad siento como de lleno mis piernas pierden fuerza, si antes se podían mantener con ayuda, ahora ni con la ayuda de Dios se pondrían mantener, el también lo siente y me aferra mas a el, sus manos en mi cintura son mas aprensivas, como si no quisiera que me fuera, la alarma de nuevo suena y el rompe el beso ligeramente y yo abro los ojos lentamente y lo miro, noto que esos ojos cafes tienen un brillo, no quiero creer que es por que pensó que era Katniss y no yo pero por extraño que esto suene no quiero saberlo, lleva su mano a mi rostro y lo acaricia con mucha dulzura

- Creo que tenemos que comer, estas débil, deberíamos ir al hospital –su nariz roza aun con la mia y me carga en brazos – vamos al medico, no estas bien Mayr –al oírlo hago algo parecido a una rabieta con la mayor fuerza que tengo en ese momento me muevo y no se como o de donde saco fuerza pero me deshago de su abrazo y pongo mis pies en el piso poniendo su mano sobre mi cintura rodeándome de lado izquierdo

- No me sueltes o de verdad me voy a matar o algo asi –digo y con mi mano derecha la pongo sobre la de el y la aprieto ligeramente a mi cintura

- Mayrleen no seas necia, si no te llevo puedes ponerte peor –me mira con autentica preocupación y aprieta su mano sobre mi cintura, yo lo miro fulminante y niego alzando ligeramente la voz

- ¡No Gale, entiende que no voy a ir ¿de acuerdo?! –el se impresiona un poco y hecha ligeramente su cabeza hacia atrás y su mirada es igual que su impresión, bajo ligeramente la cabeza, no de vergüenza si no de falta de fuerza –por favor, no quiero estar en el hospital otra vez, o el doctor hará que me quiten mi capitanía – nos miramos y por un momento nuestras miradas se conectan, el entiende lo que digo, yo entiendo su preocupación y solo aprieta mi cintura y haciendo un poco de fuerza me levanta un poco poniéndome bien a bien de pie sin soltarme.

Es realmente extraño lo que pasa, mas haya de lo que pasa, lo que siento, lo que acabo d sentir con el beso, lo que acabo de sentir en sus labios, lo que sentí cuando me miro, esa sensación de que todo lo que habia a mi alrededor se perdió, el tiempo se detuvo, su preocupación tan legitima por mi, era de muchas maneras muy extraño y nuevo, eran sensaciones tan extrañas como nuevas y maravillosas.

Caminamos de a poco y de manera muy lenta hacia el comedor, la mirada extrañada e impresionada de todos se para en nosotros, y yo miro hacia otro lado evitando todas las miradas, no caminamos mucho cuando encontramos a Katniss, la mirada de esta vez es diferente, no es triste, no es como la anterior, si no confundida, parece que no entiende y vamos ni yo entiendo que diablos esta pasando, por un momento pienso que Gale me va a soltar para que Katniss no se confunda y de hecho lo espero incluso saco un poco de fuerza de solo dios sabe donde para poder ponerme de pie mejor y mantenerme yo sola, pero parece que espere en vano pues no me suelta, vamos ni siquiera aligera el abrazo, al contrario lo cierra y presiona mas, es sin duda una sensación muy extraña, bien a bien ni yo se lo que pasa, ella enarca la ceja y yo la mira en una mezcla extraña de triunfo y pena, por lo que desvio la mirada ligeramente, ella se acerca y nos mira a ambos, pero su mirada va directo a mi, es la mirada que tiene Valit cuando se preocupa, y aunque son se si se preocupa por mi o por lo que haya pasado entre Gale y yo y ni siendo mi mejor amiga pretendo decírselo.

- ¿estas bien? –pregunta mirándome preocupada lo cual es extraño mas aun viniendo de ella

- Si –Noto que Gale quiere hablar, pero antes tan si quiera de que lo intente contesto- ya sabes tantas emociones hoy, consumieron mucha energía –digo tranquila y serena algunos dirían que un dejo de des importancia en la voz, pero si lo digo como realmente me siento se dara cuenta que estoy mal, que casi me desmayo e ire al hospital y despues: adiós a la capitania, cosa que no pretendo permitir. Miro a Gale suplicante técnicamente pidiéndole que respalde mi mentira, de verdad si no fuera necesario no mentiría, pero es mas que necesario. Katniss mira a Gale en busca de un respuesta, vamos yo llevo horas mirándolo para encontrar una respuesta al beso que no hace mucho se dio, pero bueno creo que la respuesta de ahora puede ser más sencilla que las mias

- Si, está un poco debilucha, tantas emociones supongo que cansan –dice mirando a Katniss, esta serio, después me mira a mí con ese tipo de expresión que haría yo cuando le advierto a alguien que me debe una, y aunque si, le debo una tal vez jamas se la pague o tal vez si, seguramente será pronto.

- Katniss se coloca de mi otro lado, Gale esta acomodado de mi lado derecho, y Katniss se acomoda de lado izquierdo, noto que intenta abrazarme y ayudarle a Gale un poco con el peso, pero Gale niega y la mira tranquilo

- Tranquila, yo puedo solo, no es muy pesada- no estoy segura si sentirme bien y alagada o mal y ofendida, pero sabiendo que son sus brazos los que cargan no me incomoda para nada

En el camino encontramos a Valit, el abre los ojos como platos al vernos yo desvio la mirada algo sonrojada y el sonríe divertido, mas bien ironico y se acerca a nosotros, Katniss le hace espacio y ahora el me toma por la cintura de lado izquierdo, y noto algo extraño y nuevo o tal vez no pero es algo que apenas noto y la verdad es que me hace sentir ¿deseada? No estoy bien a bien muy segura de lo que me hace sentir, pero me hace sentir bien; Gale lo mira de manera furtiva, casi amenazante, como si tuviera ganas de decirle "no la toques" y al parecer Val lo nota por lo que suelta una carcajada ironica que le sigo, ambos sabemos que el se ha dado cuenta y yo también, la risa no es burlona, es mas ironica y triunfante, se que esto no puede significar mucho, pero creo que puede ser un gran inicio para ambos.


End file.
